Next Generation
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: 1st fic.Way over done though. Wolvy has a daughter. kinda different from him though. The other X-men have kids. They form a team. It's the next gen. for the X-men. Better summary inside!
1. The Encounter

**SHAINNE POINT OF VIEW**

My life has sucked from the beginning. And when I think it's getting better, I'm wrong. I hate that…

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VEIW**

**Logan was about to hit the hay when there was a knock on the door. No, it was more of a banging. He rolled his eyes and looked to see if Storm was going to get it. No such luck. Sighing he walked over to the door, when there was another banging. **

"**Alright, I'm coming!" he exclaimed. "Mutants these days."**

**Getting to the big oak door, he pulled it open and found a sixteen year old girl standing outside. She had his hair and eye color and skin tone and looked like she was about to scream.**

"**Let me in," she said. "Please let me in."**

"**Now wait a second-" he said.**

"**Oh god-damn-it MOVE!" And with that she shoved him aside with considerable force. Logan almost toppled over as she ran in.**

"**Hey kid, what the hell is going on?" he called out as she backed into the house, her eyes always on the door.**

**And then, she suddenly looked at him and said, "Run."**

"**What-?" he would have continued on but she screamed. Logan jumped up and extracted his claws. The girl looked at him like he was an angel. **

"**You-you can…?" she stuttered.**

"**Move it kid!" he said ignoring her and pushing her out of the way to see what it was she was staring at.**

**And that's when he got punched. **

* * *

**SHAINNE POINT OF VEIW**

**Ok. So the guy with MY claws wasn't helping. **

**At all. **

**Sabretooth just got all up in there and punched the living crap out of him. I mean, **_**I**_** could do better than that. I really could. But I wasn't ready to prove it when he came running at me. **

"**Hello there girlie," he said.**

"**Oh fuck off!" I screamed, letting my claws out. No one was here but him. He did a double take in surprise. And looked at the man on the floor.**

"**So, old Wolf-face has been busy, eh?" he said in a knowing way.**

**Which just pissed me off even more than he already had. I was about to hit him when he moved away from me and to the guy he had just made pass out. **

"**Mind as well get even now," I heard him murmur.**

**Hold up. That guy, dude, WHATEVER, had been **_**trying**_** to save me. And now Mr. Furry Face was going to hurt him. I saw him raise a sharp nailed hand. The nails actually extracted. I shivered. **

**No, he was going to kill him.**

**And now that I had seen that that guy was like me, I couldn't let that happen. **

**Crap.**

"**Hey dog face!" I called. He looked up, like he had taken offense to that. "I'm sorry, that's right. You're a pussy cat." I stopped and pretended to think. "Or maybe, you're just a pussy." I smiled.**

**And his face turned red.**

**Uh oh.**

**I didn't mean to make **_**that**_** much of an impression. **

**But Sabretooth came charging at me anyways. And hit me. Twice. I heard several bones crack and winced. When you've been hit as many times as I have, you learn to wince and not to scream. It's a talent after a while.**

**But I went down, and it would take a couple of minutes for me to get all situated. And now, there was no one to protect what's-his-face.**

**But when I managed to look over, he was already gone and sneaking up on a confused looking Flea Bag. And then he attacked. If I thought Saber was good, I should have seen this guy first. He was an animal. And I think that was why he was here at this Xavier's School For The Gifted. I know that was part of why I was here.**

**No sooner had it started. It was over. Sabretooth had run away at the prospect of fighting my Hero and now, the man himself was standing over me. Wondering if I was dead or not.**

"**He gone?" I asked innocently.**

**The guy laughed and the animal in him was gone. "Yeah, he's gone. Come on." He helped me up. **

"**Thanks. I'm Shainne. What do I call you?" I asked.**

**He smiled. "People around here call me Wolverine when they're mad, which is most of the time. But you can call me Logan."**


	2. You Have To Lie To Survive

**HIIIIII! Ok, so this is my first fic, like I mentioned in my summary. So here it is. Wolverine had a daughter. But he doesn't remember her. She's been experimented on by Stryker just like him and knows about his past. I'm incorperating some of the Origins into this too, so. Anyway, all the X-Men, well most of them, have kids. And these kids, along with Wolverine's daughter form the next generation of X-men. So, they fight the next generation of bad guys, which is like the villains kids. Kind of confusing. But really good. Anyways, there are a lot of pairs and couples that people wouldn't expect so... yeah. These are the ones that I like. And no. I don;t approve of Wolverine and Jean. Not at all. So this is not ehr daughter. Nopes.**

**Me: Right Cara?**

**Cara: I said violence!**

**Me: Naughty, naughty Cara. Just wait. It gets better.**

**Cara: Violence? *happy face***

**Me: *appaled face* No!**

**Cara: *sigh* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. Wish I did, but I don't so. *sigh* Well, enjoy! I do, however own all OC.**

**

* * *

**

**Third Person Point of View**

Logan looked at the girl, sitting on the bench, letting her feet hang. She couldn't have been more than sixteen years old, no more than that. She had dark brown hair that came up to her shoulders and it was unruly in nature. Her eyes, piercing everything they sought out, were a deep brown. Her nose was slightly upturned. Her ears were hidden behind her hair. She was in a t-shirt, slightly overused, and a pair of tight jeans that were ripped at the knees.

And she was staring at him.

He hadn't seen what happened in most of the fight. She was down when he had come to, but she had seemed fine when Sabretooth had left. He figured something must have happened.

"What?" he asked. They were in his room. He wasn't sure what to do with her. He wanted to tell someone. Anyone. Storm would know what to do. But that wasn't his style. He was Wolverine. He handled things his own way. Although…

"Nothing," she answered quickly. Then she raised her eyes to meet his and said, "So… this is the Xavier Institute?" She looked away. "For mutants?"

Logan lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah. What I want to know is how you know about it and why you're here." He paused and then said carefully, "Are you a mutant?"

Her eyes snapped up and something flashed through the. Fear, pride… danger. Then it was all gone and she was shaking her head. "No… I don't think so. But…" she stopped looking away and met his gazed once again, "My parents were though."

Logan again raised an eyebrow. "_Really_?"

She nodded. "But now…" She shrugged. "They died a while back. And well, these people want me. I don't know why. Maybe the powers that haven't developed or….?" She left the end as a question.

Logan thought of the likelihood that both her parents were mutants. It was happening these days. That she didn't have a mutant power was slightly unnerving and he had a feeling that she was keeping something from him.

"Who've you been staying with if your parents are dead?" he asked.

She started and then quickly recovered. "No one. I've been on my own. My parents didn't want anyone to know who I was, lest danger befall me." The end was said a little bit sarcastically. She shook her head then and said, "Look … Logan. Um… I saw you had a mutant power. You did this thing with your… talons?"

Logan smiled and then wondered how long it had been since someone, not even a kid, had made him smile. He extended his metal claws. "Claws," he said, for the first time proud. She wasn't afraid. In fact, strangely, she was fascinated.

"What are they made out of?" she whispered.

Logan shook his head. "Not made of. Coated in. the docs here tell me there's bone under this. And it's Adamantium."

"Must be pretty strong stuff," she mused.

"Yeah," he said back. "So, why did you come to the Institute?"

She looked at him as if it were obvious. "Um… protection? I figured since my parents were mutants and that I might be one, you might I don't know, take me in. Even if it's just for a while."

Now Logan had a problem. A human that wanted to stay at the Institute? Well, that was a first. This was a request he couldn't answer. It wasn't his call. He actually kind of thought she was nice.

For a kid.

"You want to be around… mutants?" he asked incredulous.

"Um… what's so bad about that? You guys seem nice. I know you are," she said the last part quietly. So quietly, that, if Logan didn't have the great hearing he did, he wouldn't have heard her.

"I-I can't really… say if you can stay. Look kid, Shainne, right?" She nodded. "Boy name, right?"

She raised an eyebrow, a mirror image of him just a few seconds a go. "Problem bub?"

He took a step back. Did she just… growl? She did. Ok. He was weirded out. He needed someone to handle this. But at the same time he was afraid. Afraid they would put her out. He felt a connection to this kid, who had, for many years, been alone on the streets to fend for herself. She had this edge. This edge that Logan had respect for. She had seen him fight, seen him turn into an animal, a monster. Yet, here she sat, not even flinching as he slid his claws back under his skin.

"No problem at all. I like it. How do you spell it? S-H-A-N-E?"

She smiled coyly. "Nope. I'm not your conventional American. I spell it S-H-A-I-N-N-E. Sounds a lot better, dun it?"

Wolverine smiled again. Surprising. "How old are you Shainne?"

She sighed at this. "Sixteen last time I checked."

He crumpled his brow. "Why so down?"

She shrugged. "Eh. You know how it is. You grow older, and when you're like me, you don't have much to stick around for. Just another year I can say I made no difference in."

Logan was a little disturbed by this. He decided to brighten the mood. "So, I think that we should go on and talk to someone that would know more about this whole staying here thing than me. Hows about I introduce you to Storm?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Is she mean?" At his questionable glance, she shrugged. "I've got a preference you know." When he still gave no answer she asked, "How about I phrase this differently. Dumb it down for you. Will she listen to me?"

Logan rolled his eyes and decided not to call her on the insult and said instead, "Yeah. She will. It's Storm. C'mon, kid."

He got off of the chair he had been sitting on and walked over to his room's door, opening it and gesturing her to follow. She uneasily got up and off his bed where she had been sitting and followed him out. She kept darting her brown eyes around, looking afraid, like something was going to jump out and take her.

"Calm down, kid," Wolverine said. "You're making me nervous."

She could only shrug. "Can't say I can apologize. I'm not good with… new environments." She had a foreboding tone to her voice. It made Logan turn around to see her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut. For the first time, Logan felt a pang of hurt for someone. For her.

"Hey, kid. Shainne. You ok?" He stopped and gripped her shoulders. "Shainne?" He thought of yelling, but she was a girl. And she seemed afraid. So instead. He lowered his voice to what he hoped would be a soothing whisper and said, "Hey, are you alright?" Logan felt… awkward to say the least.

She finally took a breath and nodded. Then she appraised his hands on her shoulders. "Um… you don't do this much, do you?"

Logan let go of her and snatched his hands back. No. He didn't do this often. He didn't even know why he was doing it now. "Uh, not really, kid. C'mon, let's go."

He began to lead the way again and before they walked through the big doors of an office, Shainne grabbed him by the sleeve like a child, certainly feeling like one, and said, "And Logan?" When he met her gaze, she continued. "Thanks." She winked.

As Logan stood in the hallway, dumbstruck, she walked in and, from inside the room, he could hear her say, "Ok, so who's in charge here?"

He winced. Didn't she understand no one knew she was here?

Shainne Point of View

Ok, ok. So I had a flashback. A flashback of Stryker's place. In that pretty hallway with that weird guy who seemed to understand me.

It was bad.

I remember tubes and metal and pain. Oh, the pain. So much pain. So much pain that I could hardly stand remembering it. In that instant, I remembered my heart stopping, terror gripping me before I stopped thrashing. And then, life, all over again, surging threw my veins. I remembered him wanting to see if I had succeeded like his other rogue experiment. I say other, because I then became one.

And I passed my chance to kill the bastard.

Oh, what a mistake. I wouldn't be in this predicament if I had. But compassion, something Stryker lacked, was something I had in full. And I couldn't kill him in cold blood.

I bet your confused. Well, you'll have to stay like that I'm sorry to say. Stay like that, until the right moment, when I can let all my secrets out.

So, no. My parents weren't dead. I actually have no idea who they were. Except my dad. He had been Weapon X in Stryker's lab. He had been the first being he had grafted Adamantium into. They had said his name was James Howlett. But I had a feeling…

A bad one.

And I've learned never to ignore my instinct.

I just hope I was wrong.

I walked into that office, after leaving him dumbfounded. I can do that. Logan he said his name was. There was more to this clawed character than he let on. Anyway, I walked in to find a dark skinned woman with silver spun hair sitting behind a big oak desk. Beside her, a pretty girl, also dark skinned, but with inky black hair, was next to her, arguing about something.

She was about fifteen at the most and shared more than one characteristic with the dark skinned woman. I was going to take a wild guess and say she was her daughter.

"But Mom," she whined. Oh yeah, definitely her daughter. "Mom, Nelley, is going. Nelley. Nelley Frost, as in Nelley my bestest friend. That one. Why can't I go?"

The woman sighed and looked up from the stack of paper. "Look, Brooke, I told you. If Daniel isn't going, if Benjamin isn't going, if Hunter, or Chanel isn't going, if Kida isn't going then you cannot go."

The girl, Brooke, rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Mom, those are all the older people."

"Older by a year or two. Or three…" she added to herself.

"Older nonetheless!" Brooke shrieked.

Ok, I was sick of this. I was done watching. I just wanted a room. Even if only for the night. "Ok, so who's in charge here?" I asked. Both heads snapped up to meet me. I didn't notice it before, but there were others in the room. A girl, who was totally blue, as in color, looked up startled. Another girl, this one also blue but with yellow eyes looked up from the book she was reading.

At the same time, a boy, no more than twelve walked in, his hands gloved. At the awkward sight he said, "I'm gonna come back later."

"No," the woman said. "Stay Johnny." She then turned her attention toward me. "Why, hello. I'm Storm. Welcome to the-"

"I've already been welcomed enough," I added, rubbing my sore arm.

She gave me a quizzical look and asked, "By who?"

"Logan."

Her face turned a shade of red, which I didn't think was possible, and she screamed, "WOLVERINE! I know you're out there. GET IN HERE!"

Well I'll be. He was right. People do call him Wolverine when they're mad. Isn't that something?

My hero came in seconds later, at his own pace and aggravatingly patronizing smile on his face. "You called?"

Storm rolled her eyes and then looked at the on looking kids saying, "Kida, Brooke, Amy, Johnathan. Out. _**Now." **_They scurried like rats. Then she looked at Logan and said, voice stern, "Explain."

He raised an eyebrow. "Since when do I have to explain to you?"

She sighed and suddenly she looked tired. "Logan, please. Just tell me who she is and how she got here and why she's unaccounted for."

So, Logan sighed, knowing that it would do him no good to lie and told her everything I told him. I tried not to wince when he told her I had no powers, tried to keep my own metal dipped claws inside my skin so as not to reveal my lie.

When he finished she looked at me, sympathy in her eyes. "Oh, sweet heart…." She shook her head. "I guess. But on some very harsh conditions. You must stay on the grounds at all times. No outside calls to the world. No electronics. Nothing. You might be a mutant but, we'll have to wait it out. Alright?"

"So, basically," I said, recapping, "I can't have any contact with the outside world?"

She nodded, although, I noticed, sadly. "None."

"Well. Ok then. Do I get a room?" I asked. Not like there was anyone I wanted to talk to.

She nodded to Logan who left the room. I went to follow, but she cleared her throat. I turned back. It was just me and her. I was nervous to say the least. Holy caca. What did she want with me? I already felt my instincts coming in. I was going to rip this place apart if she attacked me, I was going to…

"Parents?" she asked.

I shrugged. I only knew of one and not even he would believe me.

"Where are you from?" she asked me. I shifted, uncomfortable. I shrugged again. She nodded. "Ok. You tell us when you're ready."

Thing is, I'd never be.

And then Logan came in. Thank god he thought it a great time to intervene. She shot him an angry look, like she was saying, 'hey, I told you to leave. He shot her one that said, 'hey, I thought I told you to leave her alone.'

"Lunch?" he asked, completely ignoring her. I smiled and nodded.

"What's for lunch?" I asked as we walked out.

"Oh, so you shut up in there, but you're a motor mouth when I'm around? I should be so lucky!" he said laughing.

"Yeah, you should be." Nice to know he was eavesdropping. "am I going to get a room?"

He nodded, steering me around. "Yeah. After lunch. I'm hungry."

I shrugged. Whatever. It was weird he was taking to me. I got the impression from the looks shocked students were giving him that he didn't do that often.

We walked into a cafeteria like room and he got me something. I didn't care much what. The fact that I was having real human food was great in itself. I could care less what I ate. We sat at a table in thte back and when he saw me stuffing my face with something, no idea what, he asked, "Geez, you look like you've never seen food before."

I shook my head. "Not real food. Not like this. What is _this_ anyway?"

He smiled slyly. "Pig intestine." I choked. He laughed. A lot of people looked our way, incredulous again. "Kidding, sport. It's a linguine type thing. I think."

Just to be safe, I took a last bite and moved on.

We talked then. About nothing really. What my favorite thing was, what I wanted to do, if I could get a future out of this. I answered as honestly as I could without letting any secrets out.

He then caught sight of my dog tags. He pointed to them across the table. "Hey, what are those?"

My hand flew to my chest, gripping the necklace in my fingers and squeezing, trying not to remember. "Nothing," I answered all too quickly. "Nothing at all," I whispered.

He seemed to get my drift and then he seemed to hesitate. Then, he reached inside the neckline of his white wife beater and produced a set of dog tags. Exactly like mine. My stomach flip flopped, but I made sure not to show my surprise on my face.

He handed them over to me. "These are mine. I don't really remember how I got them, but I remember what was done to me." He paused. "To an extent."

I took a deep breath and looked down at what was engraved in them. And froze. He had the same exact thing on his that I had on mine. Stryker's mark was all over this. He had Wolverine on it and Weapon X. I felt mine, underneath my shirt, the words Wolf and Weapon XX cold against my chest.

Oh god.

Oh god.

Oh my god.

"Excuse me," I mumbled as I bolted from the table and ran out of the room. People gave me weird looks, but I didn't care. I just needed to get out of there. And fast. I rushed out, people blurs in my peripheral vision. And all the while, I could hear Logan calling my name behind me. Calling me back.

I ran through the double doors at the front of the building and out into the day. Well, night. It was late. Later than when I'd arrived. And it was cold. A few flurries of snow drifted from the sky above. I panted in the dark, my breath coming up in a crystallized cloud above me. I realized my hand was killing me and when I looked down, I realized why.

I was squeezing his tags in my hand so tightly, it was sure to dent them if I didn't stop.

So I did.

Out in the dark, I was alone. I couldn't believe I had found what I had been looking for for my whole life. Ever since I ran from the orphanage when I was seven. Ever since Stryker had found me when I was twelve. Ever since I had run away when I was thirteen. Ever since he had started chasing me after that.

I had found a living parent of mine.

But it was crazy. It couldn't be. But not only were the features similar, but our mutant abilities. Oh my gosh. I realized it again as it hit me like a bag of bricks.

I had found my dad.

And he was inside, wondering what the hell was wrong with the girl he had just picked up from almost getting herself killed by Sabretooth, someone it looked like he knew.

The snow started falling harder now. It gathered on my lashes and my hair and my nose was frost bitten, red and rosy. I was freezing. I wouldn't die though, no matter how hard I tried. Stupid, crazy out of control healing.

It scared the heck out of me when someone tapped me on the shoulder. Can you imagine having all that peace and quiet and cold to yourself and then having someone sneak up behind you in the building snow and scare the bejeezus out of you?

Unnerving isn't it?

I yelped and turned around, my claws almost coming out. Almost. I resisted. If it was Sabre then I would, but not until I was sure. But, as I squinted through the falling snow, I didn't see Sabretooth, but a boy. He looked about seventeen and had brown hair. His eyes were shimmering and looked green. He was attractive to say the least.

And that smile he was giving me… ooooh.

Yeah, it was nice.

He smiled a cheeky smile again and said, "I kinda saw you run out here like a nut so…' He held up a sweater. "If you'd like to stay out in the snow, by all means, stay out. But, I would hate it if you got sick and I could have prevented it."

I took the sweater, grateful for the warmth that it brought and then looked back at him. "Shainne," I offered.

He smiled again, warming the whole outside and said, "Hunter. Hunter Tolanski. At your service."

Tolanski. I'd heard that name before. From Sabretooth. Hmmm. That was odd. But he was tilting his head and blinking his eyes, his eyelashes also chock full of snow flakes, all white and fluffy.

"Well thank you for the coat Mr. Tolanski," I said, trying my best to flirt.

His face then darkened. "I'd rather just be called Hunter if it's all the same to you."

I nodded, remembering him to be one of the 'older ones' as the girl Brooke had put it in the office with Storm. "You a mutant?" I asked and then realized how stupid that question was.

He blinked and then shook his head, letting out a laugh. "Yes, yes I am."

My heart fluttered at the sound. Weird. It was my turned to tilt my head in wonder. "What can you do?"

Before he could speak, I heard a voice, a very familiar one at that yell, "Shainne! Hey kid! Come back, kid! Come back!" into the snowy night.

Hunter lifted an eyebrow. "Looks like old wolf face is looking for you. What'd you do?"

I flinched when he called him 'wolf face' like Sabretooth had. "Don't call him that," I snapped as he stepped back and I pushed passed him. "And I didn't do anything. He's just worried."

I stalked away, leaving visible footsteps in the snow and listened to the crunch of the small particles of ice as Hunter ran to catch up to me. "Worried?" he asked incredulous. "About you? I don't think I've ever seen Wolverine worried before. This'll be a sight to see."

As we made it to the front of the doors. Wolverine was there, out in the snow in nothing but his unbuttoned button up. When he caught sight of us, I saw his sag in relief. Yeah, like I could leave _**now.**_

"You scared the living shit out of me," Wolverine said when we were close enough to hear. "And you, your mother is going to kill you when she sees you come in like that."

At first I thought he was talking to me. But then, I heard Hunter mimicking him behind me and realized he was speaking to him. "Yeah, whatever," he answered him.

WE made it to the steps and I handed back Logan's tags. "S-sorry about that," I stuttered. "It's just… never mind. Can I see my room?"

Logan shook his head and I saw him roll his eyes and put the necklace back over his head."Yeah, sure kid." He turned to Hunter who looked surprised that I was staying. "Hey, Hunter, can you bring her to a spare room?" Hunter nodded. Then Wolverine gestured for him to come closer. He did so and the big man with the dark hair and eyes whispered something into the young man's ear.

Hunter pulled back and nodded, then without warning, he took my hand. I felt something spark and almost snatched my hand back as he led me back into the building and up to some elevators. I was so surprised that only after we were on the elevator and heading up did I realize that my hand was still in his. I snatched it back, very rudely, an d asked, "Where's Logan?"

Hunter looked hurt that I taken my hand back, but soon forcibly shoved that feeling away. He smiled but it looked forced too. "Don't worry. He's going for a meeting with the rest of the heads at the Institute." When I gave him a look he explained. "You know, Storm, Hank, Emma, Warren, Curt , Rogue, Bobby, my mom…" He trailed off. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Besides Storm and Wolverine, no. By the way, who's your mom?"

He smiled and then it fell. "The Shadowcat, Kitty Pride."

My brow scrunched. "Then why…"

"Do I have a different last name?" he finished. I nodded. "My dad."

And that was all he offered me as the elevator dinged and we got off the moving machine.

And I rammed right into another boy. He was taller than Hunter. Beside him was another boy, darker in hair and eyes. "Well hello there," he said, talking down to me. I couldn't blame him, he was tall. He looked behind me to see Hunter and smiled. "Hey lil bro."

"Lil bro?" I asked.

"Yep. Me and him and him and…" the tall boy trailed off and then a smile brightened him face. "And her." A girl, about eighteen came up.

"What's going on?" she asked. Her eyes had a pinkish hue. Her eyebrow arched. "And who are you?" She looked to Hunter. "And what are you doing with my little brother?"

Hunter sighed and said, "I was planning on avoiding this, but…" He heaved an even heavier sigh and said, "That's my older brother, Benjamin Lehnsherr, my other brother Daniel Alfers and my older sister Chanel Lebeau. Guys, this is Shainne…?" He waited for a last name. I shook my head and he amended. "Just Shainne. And I'm just showing her to her room. So move please."

He moved between them, grabbing me and dragging me by the hand again and moving me along. When we were around the next hall, I said, "Different last names because…?"

He smiled. "We all have different dads."

"But the same mom?" I asked.

"You got it," he clarified.

Well how about that? His life might be just as screwed up as mine.

He led me to a room at the end of a hall and opened the door. "Here you go. This is your room. Mine is right across so, give me a holler if you need anything." I nodded. "On our hall," he continued, "is Nelley Frost, Brooke Monroe, Kida McCoy, Joshua Summers, Johnathan Drake, me, my siblings, Amy Wagner and Jakob Milini. You can ask them about what goes on here if I'm not here. You get all that?"

I nodded. I'd already heard several of those names. It was coincidence that I was with them.

Well, it would be if I believed in coincidence.

I looked down and noticed that once again, my hand was still in his. But it was nice, I liked it, and he was in no rush to take his back. So I let it be. Before he could have a chance to go, I asked, "What did Logan tell you?"

He smiled. "It's funny."

"What is?"

"You're the only one who really calls him Logan anymore. It's nice. I can tell he likes it."

I shrugged and then narrowed my eyes. "Hey. Stop changing the subject. What did he tell you?"

It looked like he was about to answer, but I wouldn't know. Because at that same moment, we heard a scream. We shared a quick look and together we bolted for the middle staircase that was next to us. We leaned over to look. And there was the scream again.

"That's Nelley." I looked at him when he said this and then he clarified. "I've lived with that little girl my whole life. I know when she's screaming."

I nodded and then we ran down the stairs, his hand still in mine. We reached the bottom and heard a scream again. This time, it set my heart on edge, making it beat faster than usual. We ran to the front of the building, to the door where I came in and skidded to a halt.

There in the doorway, was Sabretooth.

And he wasn't alone.

* * *

**Ha ha! So that was it! I hope you likey it. So, why don;t you do what all good readers do and review.**

**Me: Right Cara? *sly smile***

**Cara: *screaming* LEAVE ME ALOOOONE!**

**REVIEW! :) It'll annoy Cara! And we all know how much fun that is!**


	3. Tadpole

**OK. So. I got a review from River-Fiona-Barrels-Me and I have to say thank you to them! Thank you thank you thank you! You are my first reviewer. I'm glad you like this so much. So. I decided to update today just for you.**

**So this is dedicated to you.**

**Me: Right Cara? *tries not to giggle as Cara goes red in the face***

**Cara: *goes red in the face, then smiles evily and takes out ageils***

**Me: *gulp* Cara?**

**Cara: *gets closer***

**Me: Umm... *laughs nervoulsy* Cara, I was just kidding.**

**Cara:...**

**Me: Cara?**

**Cara: *lunges***

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs with Cara on my heels***

**Disclaimer: I don;t own the X-Men. At all. Unfortunately. *sigh* I do own all OCs, though! Enjoy!**

* * *

Shainne Point of View

I stood there frozen, Hunter's hand still in mine. Except, this time, he was squeezing it so tight, I thought my hand might break. I heard his breathing come in shallow little gasps and that was just unnerving.

Crap.

Sabretooth was eyeing me. I looked to see who I assumed was Nelley Frost. She was blonde and blue eyed, gorgeous, and she looked about fifteen, just like Brooke. How they could be best friends with so many differences made me smile inside. They were complete opposites.

But anyway, back to my to-be-captors and the girl they were holding captive.

She tried to get away and Sabre twisted her wing behind her. Yes, you heard right, she had wings. It actually took me a second to realize that was what they were. Anyway, he twisted it and she screamed. I thought I saw a thin line of crimson appear between her snowy white feather, but he pulled again and she screamed an ear piercing scream. It chilled my blood. Set gooseflesh to my skin.

Where was Logan and Storm?

Meeting. Right.

"Why, hello, girlie. Don't fancy seeing you here before. I'm surprised to run into you." Sabretooth's voice was dripping with sarcasm. It made me sick.

"Let her go," I said, my voice unwavering. I stepped forward, but Hunter pulled me back.

"Are you crazy?" he whispered in my ear so the others wouldn't hear.

I looked at him like he was crazy. I could protect myself. Then I realized that he still thought I was helpless. Stupid lies. This is what happens when you use them.

"Look Hunter, let me handle this. I know him," I jerked my head at Sabretooth. "He's nothing but a big kitty in biker leather."

"A big kitty that's hurting a girl I treat like my little sister," he growled. He then let out something that sounded like a deep bellow. No, not a bellow, a… a ribbet? Did he just ribbet like a frog? What?

I shook my head and looked back at Sabretooth. "What do you want?" I asked again in a smooth voice.

He smiled. "Don't play stupid, Howlett. We want you. Now c'mon. Before we have to do some real damage." He twisted her wing again and she screamed even louder.

Hunter tensed. "Don't do it," I murmured to him. "Hunter don't…"

But I was too late. That boy launched himself like a maniac at Sabretooth. The big man didn't even see him coming until he collided with him. That's when I noticed Sabre's little tag along. He was tall. A little taller than Hunter. He had slicked back blonde hair and angry brown eyes.

He looked like…

Oh no.

I whipped my head towards Hunter and saw him attached to Sabretooth, ready to pummel him or something. And the boy, the tag along, was coming up behind him. "Hunter…**RUN**!" I screamed, running forward, just as the other boy attacked him. He swiped him off of Sabretooth and against a wall. He then cracked his neck and stared at Hunter's slightly crumpled form on the ground.

"Oh. Ooops. Look like I smashed old frog face's kid. Too bad, so sad," he said, that same drawling accent as Sabretooth. My stomach sunk as he helped Sabre up.

Nelley limped over to me, her face wet with tears, her left wing covered in blood. "Nelley," I told her, "What can you do?"

"Fly. And read minds. But I- I tried. His mind was a jumble of things. I tried to get control of him, but he grabbed me. I daren't try again." She dissolved into tears.

"Go get Logan and the others." I didn't know what others there were, but by the way she was nodding and sneaking off, I figured she knew better than me.

I turned my gaze back to Sabretooth and his little follower. Or, should I say, son. "See, old wolf face isn't the only one that's been busy," Sabretooth said, grinning at the young man at his side. "Meet Rome. My son."

The boy pretended to tip his hat at me. "How do you do?"

I spit in his face and instead looked over at Hunter. He was gone. My brow scrunched in confusion, but I thought it best not to let the two men in front of me know. I looked back at them and asked a question that had been bugging me.

"Why'd you call me Howlett?"

Sabretooth grinned like a mad man. "Wouldn't you like to know."

I got closer. "Leave. Take me and leave. But leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this."

Sabretooth seemed to think about this, mulling it over in his mind. Then he looked at Rome and said, "Girlies got a point. What say we burn the place down while we go?" Rome smiled.

My heart dropped.

Before I could do anything, Rome came up and slung me over his shoulder. I would have clawed the bastard to death, but I didn't know if Hunter was still around to see, so instead, I took to screaming. Nice back up plan, right?

"Let me go! Let go! RUN! **EVERYONE RUN!** RUN!" I screamed as they dragged me out the door, Rome's hand painfully digging into my waist.

They just laughed, but I could tell that Sabretooth was a little disturbed. He was probably wondering why I wasn't fighting him right now. He seemed to think this over and then he turned to Rome and said, "Drop her."

Instead of arguing, Rome obeyed his father and dropped me to the snowy ground. I was cold, but I would be fine. So would they, unfortunately. "Why?" Sabretooth asked.

"Why what, you filthy dog?" I played stupid.

"You haven't slashed anything. Why?"

I stayed quiet. Big mistake. Understanding dawned in his eyes and I felt my stomach drop even lower than it had before. "You haven't told them," he whispered. Rome just looked confused. I just glared. He laughed. "They'll figure out what you probably already have. You don't want that." He laughed even harder.

And then, "I don't know what she hasn't told us, but until she's ready, I don't want to hear it from you."

Sabretooth spun around, snow puffy from him like dust. He smiled at the voice. "Emma Frost. So glad you could-" At that second, he was thrown backward and into a tree. Rome then attacked the woman.

Thankfully, she wasn't alone.

A blonde man, pain stricken on his face as Emma was tossed about, _flew_ out. He had wings too. I was guessing that that was Nelley's dad. Which would make Emma her mom. Confusing.

"Angel!" I heard a voice say behind the trees. Out came a blue man, classes on, nothing but what looked like Speedos on. He was hairy so I guess he wasn't cold. As he stormed past me, I heard him mutter, "That boy, he still doesn't learn."

And then, the bone chilling scream that came from Sabretooth: "GET THEM!COME OUT YOU FOOLS! **GET-THEM!**"

It seemed like the rest of them melted out from the trees. I recognized one or two of them, but the rest were unfamiliar. The ones I did recognize were Toad and Quick Silver. I was going to guess that the fat guy was the Blob and that the blue woman was Mystique. Besides that… yeah. I was clueless.

But with Sabre's cavalry, came the X-men. Logan stormed out of the trees, claws out, his face contorted in anger. Storm floated above the trees, her eyes pure white, freaking me out. A woman, who looked familiar, came out.

_Through a tree._

Weird.

Then she went through me. "Sorry," I heard as she passed through my body, making me feel like I was being turned inside out. A weird feeling, believe you me.

A few others came out, including a woman with gloves on that didn't seem much of a threat and a man that was made of ice. Like real ice.

Even weirder.

A guy with muscle came out. He looked like maybe, just maybe, he was on steroids. And then, he scrunched his brow together and he was instantly covered in metal. He shimmered in the snow as it settled oon him and melted.

Ok, I've seen it all.

Out of nowhere a guy poofed in front of me. I think I had a mini heart attack. He turned to me, his yellow eyes glowing and I knew I had seen them before. Amy, from the office. Amy Wagner…

"Sorry, sveet harrt. My bad. You shood go eenside," he said and then poofed away in a cloud of sulfur. I coughed and saw him on the other side of what was once a garden , now turned a battle field.

Alright, _**now**_ I've seen it all.

I ran to the side trying to make my way to the door when I heard my least favorite voice behind me. "Where you going," _Sluurp_. "Shainne?"

I spun to find Toad, his icky greenish skin in my face. "Ugh!" I yelled, and pushed him away from me.

"Awww now." _Sluurp. Smack._ "Don't be that way." His tongue darted out and smacked me in the face. It was more powerful than I thought it'd be and I fell backwards and into the dirt.

He was then standing over me. "Get away!" I screamed. I felt my claws coming out. So what everyone was around? Hopefully they were too busy to see me.

But before I could whip them out, Toad smiled and spit in my face. Specifically, over my mouth and nose. And then, his spit hardened. I felt my heart accelerate as I tried to take a breath and got nothing. I fell to the ground clawing at my face, my claws the last thing on my mind as I tried to get the gunk off my face. I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't breathe.

And no one could come get me. They were all too busy fighting off the remainder of the Brotherhood.

I was alone.

Crap.

Just when my life gets worse, it gets even worse than before.

Toad smirked as he saw me struggle. I was mumbling through the gagging substance, screaming in terror as I was suffocated. Tears trailed down my face and slipped off the block on my face. I thrashed, clawing at my face. I even risked my claws, which Toad saw, and, before I got anywhere, he quickly pushed my down and tied my hands.

I struggled against the bonds, knowing that I would die if that mask wasn't off. I was starting to get dizzy. I wouldn't die, but I could pass out. And then what? He would take me. Where, I don't know. But what I did know was that it wasn't good.

I thrashed some more helplessly crying.

I saw black spots squirm in my vision. No, no, no. Not now.

And then, the impossible happened. I saw _another_ tongue dart out and hit Toad in the face. It was long and slimy, just like his, but it came from a different direction. I spun around to see who it was as Toad flew back a few paces.

"Get your slimy tongue off of her!" Hunter said, his tongue rolling up back into his mouth. And then he hopped.

_Hopped._

He freaking hopped to Toad, his body springing forward. When he got to him he was lightning quick, almost like Quick Silver, but faster. He darted around the older man and slammed into him. Then Toad spun and punched him. Hunter smacked into a tree and clung there, glaring at Toad.

Like a frog.

No, not like a frog, like a-a…

Like a _toad._

Oh _fuck_les.

He launched himself at Toad and pinned the man to the ground. All of a sudden there was a loud piercing whistle and we all looked to Sabretooth, whom the sound had come from. Toad got a look on his face and threw Hunter into the building behind him. The boy connected with a loud sickening crack and fell to the ground, like a rock. I heard the tell tale snap of a bone breaking.

Toad smiled and ran from the scene, following the rest of the Brotherhood out of the Institute grounds and out into the night. The snow drifted down and filled the silence.

I looked around and started squirming again. I was still tied up and I was still suffocating. I was still crying and I still wanted to get out of these bonds. I screamed threw the gag, but it came out as a muffled yell.

Surprisingly, Hunter picked himself back up, limping his way over to me. He crashed to the ground beside me and took out a knife. My heart leaped to my throat.

Oh crap. I thought he was on my side.

Turns out, he was. The knife was just to cut the gag to get it off of my face. He sliced the yucky material and peeled it gently from my face. I gasped as I got my first few breaths in.

"Oh, fuck," I breathed, getting dizzy from the amount of air I was taking in. "Oh my god thank you, Hunter. Thank…" I trailed off as I looked him up and down. He was a mess. "Cut me loose," I said, my tone rushed as he warily brought the blade to my wrists and cut me free.

I then attacked him. Not in that way of course, but I started to take inventory of his injuries. He was cut and had many a bruise and bump. But I was sure his leg was broken. I touched it and he cried out, tears slipping down his face.

"God dammit, Shainne," he swore.

I stood up, a bit shaky myself and supported him with one shoulder and walked him over to the others. When the woman who had run threw me, literally, saw him, she gasped and ran over. She didn't look any better than him, to tell you the truth.

"Hunter! Oh my god, I told you to stay inside!" She fondled over him and checked him and patted him down.

He brushed her off. "I'm fine, mom." Oh, so this was the Shadowcat. Explains the whole, 'I walk through people thing'.

The others came over and finally brought us inside. We were both rushed to the infirmary and were told that Hunter's leg had to be reset. Fear clouded his eyes and I felt that I couldn't leave. He had saved me. So, I gripped his hand. He looked at me, and relaxed a bit. He then out on a face of determination and Hank, the furry blue man, sighed and nodded.

He then twisted and pulled his leg.

Half an hour later, my hand was wrapped too. Hunter had sprained it. My ear drums were sore. He had screamed so loud. But Hunter was asleep, sweat beading his forehead. They all had wanted me to stay in the infirmary, just for tonight. So, I stayed.

It was just us.

The adults had made me promise to explain all I could tomorrow. I could only think that it was ridiculous that my first day here I had already hurt people.

Maybe it had been a mistake to come.

"Hey," I heard a voice say. I looked to the hospital bed beside mine and saw Hunter, his eyes fluttering open.

"Hey yourself," I answered back. He looked horrible. "Hunter, I'm so sorry this happened. Thank you, you were the best. I owe you s-"

He cut me off. "Don't. I heard the first time." He smiled and it seemed genuine. "I couldn't just leave you. Not you."

I looked into his green eyes and felt sadness well up in me as I recognized them. "He's your dad," I said, matter of factly.

Hunter turned his head away. "Yes. The Toad is my father. Can't say I'm proud."

So I was right. He was Toady's son. Ugh. That monster. This poor kid. But now that I knew about him, I had to know about his siblings. "How 'bout the others?"

He smirked. "Danny's dad is Avalanche, Lance Alfers. Ben's dad is Eric Lehnsherr." He grimaced in distaste. "Magneto."

Say it with me now, **EEEWWW**! I knew who Magneto was. Word gets around. And was he old!

"How about your sister, Chanel?" I pressed.

He smiled. "Her dad's the only guy I don't mind. Remy Lebeau." A devilish smile spread on his lips. "Gambit."

Explains her pinkish eyes. And her attitude.

I nodded. He shrugged. "Me and my brothers, we got the shit end of the stick. All our dads are on the Brotherhood. Gambit… I don't know. He's a little different, if you get my drift."

I laughed. But it was weak. Here he was, trusting me with all that he was ashamed of, his secrets and I was lying right to his face. "Hey," he said, taking my hand in his. Again, I felt a shock of… something. "This wasn't your fault. We don't know what those jerks want with you, or even who they're working for. But, we'll keep you safe. I'm surprised you didn't get a scratch on you though," he observed, turning my hand over. He shrugged. "They probably only came to kidnap you, not expecting a fight."

If only he knew. I had gotten several cuts and lacerations. They had all just healed over. But I had just nodded. It was my fault. I had gotten hurt.

And he couldn't know. Or else they'd all know. And then, they'd all be in danger.

I took a leap of courage and smoothed down Hunter's unruly hair and kissed his forehead. The surprise in his eyes was enough to make me blush. "Good night Hunter, sleep well."

I really liked this kid.

It was something new to me.

As I got back into bed, I heard him say, "Ummm… yeah. Good night Shainne. Howlett."

I bolted up in bed.

And looked to his betrayed face.

Oh crap.

* * *

**OOOoOOOOOooooOOOOOooooo! Dun dun DUNDUN! Cliffy right there. And see? I used that whole 'I-can't-breath-Toad-yuckied-my-breathing-tubes' from the movie. Remember, that scene with Jean and Scott? Anywhoz...**

**Review? Please? It'll save me from Cara!**

**Cara: ARGHHH! *brandishes agaiels***

**Me: AHHHHHAHAHAHAHA!*runs and then stops* REVIEW! *starts running again***


	4. Memories Suck Howlett

**Oh kay. So. I got a lot more reviews. I'm excited to say that people are enjoying this. watch out. This next chappie is a lil confuzzling, but if you focus, you'll be able to follow along. You'll be fine. **

**The plot thikens. And so does the lil romance. There is one, you know. All of you who are eyeing this Hunter guy and saying, 'Hmmm. He might like Shainne', you are right-on! So, enjoy this next chappie.**

**I know I said this was going to be Wolvy's daughter and she is, but I just haven;t put much Wolvy/Shainne quality/bonding time. I'll work on that next chappter, but for now, enjoy this one.**

**Me: Righ Ca-*gets cut off as Cara give me an evil look* Never mind.**

**Cara: Thought so. *turns to audience* She doesn't own any of this by the way. She's just writing about it.**

**Me: *gasps* HEY! *gets all sad* Ok, your right I don't. No need to rub it in.**

**Cara: *ignoring me* I on the other hand have not only a book, but a show. *smiles slyly* Check it out someti- **

***I spirit her away and into her room* (she has one of those:))**

**Gosh, she was bugging me. She needs to learn manners. I'll work on that. Anywho, onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the X-Men in their fabulousness. Marvel does. *sigh* But I do own the OC!**

**Enjoy!**

**Heart Torn Out**

**

* * *

**

**Shainne Point of View**

The next few weeks were brutal for me. I was always getting weird looks from Hunter. Sometimes, he'd give me a look that said he wanted to know. That he would keep whatever secret I had a secret. That he wouldn't tell.

I think he liked me.

I ended up feeding the X-Men another lie to explain the Sabretooth and Rome and Brotherhood attack. They ate it up, trusting the word of the supposed 'human' with 'no real' mutant powers. It hurt to lie.

Because I was getting close to people.

Storm would smile in the hall. Kida McCoy, whom I found out was Hank's daughter, helped me in class. I only went to the conventional ones, Math, Science, English, and History. I was always left on the side when they went to mutant classes.

Nelley was ever grateful for me helping her when she had been attacked, so that meant that Brooke was also grateful to me. They were a big help. The first few days, I was as lost as a puppy. They showed me the way, so to speak.

Johnny Drake, whom was only twelve as I found out, introduced me to his parents, Rogue and Bobby Drake. Rogue had been the woman with the gloves, Bobby the man of ice, though he preferred Ice Man. Johnny also introduced me to his close friend Jakob Milini. He was the son of a man named Colossus, the man in metal I had seen. His son had the same ability and was more than happy to show me when I asked.

I smiled as I saw my reflection in his sleek silver body armor. But then, I realized I was looking into the face of a liar.

I had never felt guilt before.

I was guessing this was it.

Chanel Lebeau, hunter's older sister by a year and the same age as well as close friends with Kida, also invited me into her world. She actually helped me with my clothing style, thought what was wrong with jeans, a tank-top and a plaid button-up, I didn't know. She upgraded my style to something more feminine, although it was still the same type of clothes, minus the weird smell and unnatural rips.

I still thought I looked nice.

Ben(Benjamin) and Danny(Daniel) were also very hospitable. They mussed my hair when they walked by and teased me playfully. They were like older brothers. Ones I'd never had before. They were the best.

Amy Wagner was indeed the man who poofed around's daughter. His name was Night Crawler, Aka, Curt Wagner. He was nice. And so was she. She was just so… jumpy. So full of energy. I had a gym class with her and I was always her partner in group activities. Maybe it was because she could also poof around like her dad, or maybe it was because she was like her mother, whom I discovered was the Scarlett Witch, Ben's older sister!

Which meant, I had figured, Ben was her uncle…

Weird.

But Amy and Ben were close. They really were. He spoiled her and no matter how much her father insisted that he shouldn't, Ben couldn't help himself. He was twenty-one years old. She was only fourteen. How could he resist?

He couldn't, that's how.

Anyway, they were all really great. Great people, great powers. Oh their powers!

Kida could shape-shift. Just like her mother, Mystique. I had blushed when I heard this. I knew Mystique on a personal butt-kicking basis. It wasn't pretty. But her daughter was becoming a friend, and if not that, then at least an ally.

Daniel was like his dad, but it was extremely hard for him to make the ground beneath us shake in an earth quake avalanche thing. Instead, he was more into the whole… defensive moves. He could phase through solid objects just like his mother. Not only that, but he could camouflage himself too and become invisible. He was agile and quick.

Ben could not bend metal. No. he could though, harden air and make discs and shapes from that. I once saw him riding one of his clear disks down the hall. And let me tell you. His mother was none too happy. For a legal adult, he was so immature. And fun. Can't forget fun.

Jakob rocked our socks with his armor.

Johnny was different. He had both his parents' powers, mixed in together. He could turn Ice Man, but that would cancel out his other power. The one he had inherited form his mom. He could suck away your power, leaving you weak and helpless and that also gave him access to your mind. He had to wear gloves all the time, so as not to accidentally hurt one of us. He was a brave boy, he dealt with it.

Nelley can also go diamond, which I saw her mother do too.

Brooke is like her mother in many ways. Including her mutant power. Not only can she change the weather, temperature and pretty much the whole climate, she can control natural disasters. She literally got so angry at Daniel that she made a volcano pop out of the garden ground. She loves to create hurricanes and twisters, on a small scale though, and she can also create earth quakes.

We all know what Hunter can do. Shiver. He can also climb and stick to walls, as well as teleport from place to place, not unlike Amy, but without the sulfuric smoke. Thank goodness.

Speaking of which, he still wasn't talking to me. I guess I'd better return to the problem. He knew I was lying. And so did Logan.

Logan. Wow, not someone I thought I'd like much, but honestly, my few weeks, now turned months, I've been here, he's the one I've gotten the closest to. He always makes sure I'm ok. He takes time off of his other 'duties', whatever they may be, to spend time with me. He always has lunch with me and tries to make dinner. And just yesterday, he had given me a ride on his motorcycle. I remember sitting on the machine, behind him, grasping his chest as I clung to him for dear life, my arms wrapped around his middle. It was amazing. I had felt him laughing and I knew he was smiling.

He was like a dad to me.

Well, technically….

Oh, whatever.

Back to my Hunter problem.

I had gotten comfortable with the Institute. I could find all my classes, I hung out with my friends from my hall. It was great.

And then there was Hunter.

He knew, I could see it in his eyes. Since the day he called me Howlett, I knew he knew that I was keeping something important from him. He talked to me normally, but the look in his eyes was of hurt, betrayal. He had saved me and yet, I hadn't put my trust in him.

It was on the weekend, when we had all decided to take a trip down to a nearby lake that he decided to confront me openly about it.

"Um… hey, Shainne. Can we…talk?" he asked tentatively.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure." I walked over to a nearby tree, sitting under the shade. I smiled as he sat, watching the others spraying each other with the water from the lake. Johnny had frozen a section and was idly laying on it, basking in the sun. It made me laugh to see the little boy in his own paradise.

"What does Howlett mean?" he asked. "Sabretooth called you it. You freaked when I called you it. What does it mean?"

Well, wasn't he the straightforward kind of guy.

"It doesn't mean anything," I said. That much was true.

"Bullshit," he answered turning to me. I saw Logan across the way lift an eyebrow. He seemed to be asking me if I needed him to kick Hunter's ass. I shook my head. He went back to his conversation with Storm.

"Not bullshit," I said back to Hunter. "It doesn't mean anything. It's-it's…" I trailed off, wondering if I should say anymore.

He scooted over closer, his knee bumping mine. "It's what?" he whispered, so no one would hear, his mouth so close to my ear I could feel his breath tickling it. I could smell it too. He smelled like strawberries. Weird.

I took a deep breath and turned to him. His face was so close to mine. "It's a name."

He sat back a little, finally aware of the lack of space between us and said, "A name?" I nodded. "Whose name?"

I twiddled my thumbs as I thought of a way to phrase this and not give it all away. I brightened when it hit me. Duh. "Mine."

He raised an eyebrow. "Your name isn't Shainne? It's… Howlett?"

I shook my head. He was smart, I knew it. But right now, he wasn't using his common sense. If he had any. "No. My last name."

His eyes sparked in understanding. "Your name is Shainne Howlett."

"Yes."

He picked at the grass. "What else aren't you telling me?"

I looked away. "Nothing you need to know."

To my surprise, he took my hand in his. "Shainne, please. You need help. You're being chased by some of the most dangerous mutants in the world. Believe me, I know. Most of us are related to them.

"Tell me what you're hiding. Why do insist on lying? Or just not telling us? Tell me at least. Please." He squeezed my hand. "Please?"

I brutally ripped my hand from his. The look of hurt in his eyes was a slap to the face. And to my dismay, I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes. Why did he have to care? Why did he have to be so… so nice? Why did he have to care and be nice to me?

"No. You don't need to know. Just-leave me alone," I said, turning away, biting my lip to keep the tears at bay.

I didn't plan on what he said next to affect me so. "Shainne," he hesitated. Then he took a determined breath. "Shainne, I really … I like you ok?" I felt my heart in my throat. I turned to him.

"What?"

He sighed. "I like you. I have since you came here. I want to get to know you. But how can I do that if I don't even know who you really are? How can I do that if you keep lying to me? I don't know the real you. Not really. _Because you won't tell me_."

I swallowed the lump that was growing in my throat. So he did like me. Great. I didn't want this. I don't know how to deal with this. So I did something stupid. If he wanted to care so much, wanted to know so much, well, he could go to hell.

"Well, I don't want to tell you! I _don't_ even like you! I don't even care about you! I don't even know you! I don't even know _why_ you're bothering with me. Just-just leave me alone, Hunter!" I was standing up now and I saw a few of the others look over, wondering what was going on.

I made the mistake of looking at Hunter's face.

His eyes were wide and his Adam's apple kept moving as he swallowed, trying to think of something to say. He blinked a couple of times and I saw a tear slide down. He turned his head, trying to think of something. He opened his mouth a few time. Hurt riddled his face and pain, the pain of the heart, showed plainly through his eyes. He was biting his lip and he was running a hand through his hair.

"What?" I taunted, angry now that he had pressed me for information, ignoring his sorry state. "Never been rejected before?" My voice cracked. Why was I being such a bitch? I was just angry. He was trying to get into my head, I was sure of it. Just like Stryker…

I couldn't go through what Stryker put me through again. Not again.

I felt tears spill down my cheeks as thoughts of Stryker made their way into my head. Pictures flashed before my eyes. Memories soared through my mind. Horrible sounds echoed in my ears.

If you haven't noticed, I have a disorder. I'm prone to horrible flashbacks. I really couldn't trust anyone. I was way too paranoid to.

I wrenched my eyes open at the sound of Hunter's voice. "Shainne? Are you ok? Shainne? Shainne!" He was standing over me, I was on the ground. His eyes were now filled with concern, his hurt mixing in. I was dizzy. I hadn't even realized I had fallen, or passed out. Hunter reached down to help me up, even after what I said, and said, "C'mon, I'll take care of you. C'mon, I'm sorry. Don't be afraid."

Just like Stryker.

And I was afraid he was going to hurt me.

Just. Like. Stryker.

For a moment, I saw Stryker's face flash across Hunter's. That was enough for me.

I screamed.

Hunter unexpectedly dropped me. I screamed even more. Logan was there in minutes. "What did you do?" he growled.

Hunter was speechless. "Nothing… I swear. If anything, it was her." He stopped though because I screamed again.

Pain filled my head. Pain and sadness and hurt and pain. And more pain. Stryker flashed by, accompanied by syringes and metal and water…

I screamed again.

I opened my eyes just to find myself submerged in that world. It was horrible. I was pulled into it. It was terrible. At that moment, I regretted what I had said to Hunter. I didn't want him to hate me. He cared. I cared. I really did. Now, IU was afraid I would never get to tell him that.

I screamed again.

Just for good measure, you know?

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

Logan looked at Hunter. The girl he had grown close to was on the ground, her eyes clamped shut, screaming. "What happened?"

Hunter quickly explained to him what had happened. He had confessed he liked her, she had rejected him and then she and fallen into a bout of screaming. She had surfaced and then fallen back into it.

"Frost!" Logan yelled. From across the clearing, Emma Frost ran over, her blonde hair trailing behind her. At the water front, Storm and Rogue were getting everyone out of the lake. Kids were told to make their way back to the Institute. Kida and Chanel, along with Ben and Danny, accompanied the younger children and led the way.

"Summers!" Logan yelled. A boy, no more than fourteen walked over. His ginger brown hair fell spiked from his head. His eyes were covered in red sunglasses. Meant to keep him from blasting everyone with a red laser that his eyes produced. He was the one and only son of Scott Summers and his one time lover, Domino.

"What?" he asked, his attitude evident.

"I want you to follow them back. Make sure to have the school locked down and have everyone in their own rooms with someone older. We don't know what this is. You got me, Josh?"

Joshua Summers rolled his eyes. Too bad Wolverine couldn't see them. "Loud and clear." He then ran out, catching up with the others. He was the only one trusted with the codes. His father had been an X-Man.

On the side, Hunter was crying freely, tears streaming down his face. "I swear, I didn't do anything. I didn't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He was in hysterics. Logan could tell he had taken a liking to her.

Hmmm. Interesting.

"Frost?" he barked again. Emma was on the ground, her fingers to Shainne's temple as the girl freaked out and screamed. Emma's face was ashen when she looked at Logan.

"Oh my," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Her mind. It's a jumble of fear, of chaos. I can't get a clear picture. There's so much movement. There's water and surgery tools and screaming." She looked down at Shainne in sadness and then back at Logan. "She's stuck inside a nightmare. Something must have triggered it." She looked pointedly at Hunter, who dissolved into hysterics.

Storm shot her a look. "Hunter, you did nothing wrong. Just tell us everything you said."

He went on, telling them how he had seen her fall and had told her she would be fine and that he would care for her. He then sheepishly admitted to pressing her to tell him what she was keeping from them.

Logan felt anger swell inside him. All the students had been told not to ask her questions.

They had all promised they wouldn't.

Hunter, surprisingly had been the first to break it.

"Why I oughta-," Logan started, but was cut off by Emma.

"Wait, listen. She's speaking."

It was more of a strangled yelled, but she was saying something as she thrashed around. "James….Howlett. Help! HELP!" she shrieked. Logan swallowed. "Daddy**. DADDY!** Help me, help me. Get him away! AHHHH!" At this shriek, Hunter jumped.

But she continued. "Hunter? Hunter? Where are you? Why did you leave me alone?" She started shaking and crying. Hunter's brow creased. He hadn't left her to anything. He had just started to get to know her. And if her last name was Howlett, then James must have been…

"Her dad," he said aloud as she screamed.

"Who?" Logan said, turning on him.

Crap, Hunter thought. He then sighed and told them about the rest of their conversation, how her last name was Howlett and how he assumed that this James Howlett was her father.

"She told you?" Storm asked. He nodded.

"Why didn't I tell him, I felt the same?" They all turned as she started to calm down, her eyes all the while closed.

"Tell who you felt the same about what?" Logan questioned as he knelt beside her.

"Why didn't I tell Hunter I felt the same…?" she trailed off. "Why didn't I tell my daddy who I was….?" She trailed off again and then, her body went limp.

Hunter looked dumbfounded and then a grin spread across his face. "YES!" He fist pumped the air. "Yes, yes, YES!"

The adults stared at him as he cleared his throat. "Sorry."

Logan rolled his eyes and bent to pick up Shainne. She wasn't light. She was actually quiet heavy. Heavier than he would expect her to be. It was ridiculous, like she was filled with something other than bone.

He shook his head. Whatever.

But one thing that bothered him…

How could her father not know who she was?

**

* * *

**

Shaine Point of View

I woke up in a hospital bed, once again in the infirmary. This was getting old. I looked to the side to see Hunter, smiling as my eyes fluttered open. I stretched and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," he said, the exact same thing I had said to him when he had woken up in a hospital bed.

"What happen-" I cut myself short as it came back. Me telling him my last name, him confessing he liked me, Hunter giving me flashbacks of Stryker. The memories flooding out of the barrier I had put up. I also remembered saying those horrible things to him. Things I didn't mean.

"Hunter, I'm sor-" I started to apologize.

"No, no," he said, a smile on his face. "It's fine. I understood why you said what you said. I'm just more worried about your wellbeing than my feelings right now." He was still smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

His grin widened, and I could tell he was trying to smother it. "Um… you talk a lot when you go crazy," he said, referring to me having a flashback attack.

"What do you mean I 'talk a lot'?"

He bit his lip. "Well, you started screaming for a man named James Howlett. Then you screamed for your dad. I thought they were the same person so I kind of…" he hesitated. "Crap. You're going to hate me. I told them that that was your last name and that he might be your dad."

He squinted his eyes closed as hard as he could, not even wanting to look at me. I felt a sense of betrayal and then I realized that he had felt so much worse when I had hurt him. I deserved as much.

"I only said so because it was to help you. If anything I helped I told them. I didn't want you to get hurt or…" he trailed off at my stricken look.

"Who was there?" I asked, my heart beating like crazy.

"Storm, Emma, me and Logan. Why?"

Logan. He had heard. But he hadn't remembered? The scream of his suffering child saying his name and he still didn't remember? I shook my head. "Nothing."

He started smiling again. "There was more."

Great. "How much more?"

He smiled. "Oh, you know. Not much, just that you wondered why you never told me you felt the same, that's all." He smiled and watched as my face turned slightly pink. "Is that true?" I nodded. He smiled again. "Well, good, then. How about… Next Friday? We can, well, we can go see a movie or something?"

Did he just ask me out on a date? But I found myself shaking my head and saying, "Sure."

He beamed and then bent down and kissed my forehead. Just like I had done to him. "Well, good night Shainne Howlett."

"It's night?" I asked, trying to keep from blushing again.

He nodded. "Why do you think I'm down here?"

I smiled cheekily. "Because you _**liiiiiiike**_ me?" I suggested.

He grunted. "Don't push your luck." He then smiled and squeezed my hand before walking to the door. Surprisingly, he stopped and turned back around. "Oh, you said one more thing too."

"What now?" I asked.

"Well, you said…" he trailed off. "Well, you see it doesn't make sense but, you said, and I quote, 'Why didn't I tell my dad who I was?' I don't really get it, and neither do the others." He paused and then said quietly, "Do you?"

I was staring and finally snapped out of my reverie and said, "Do I what?"

He sighed. "Do you know what that means?"

I just told him, "Nope. I haven't a clue. Your right, it doesn't make sense." I smiled. "The rest does."

He smiled back and walked out. I was then alone.

Of course I knew what that meant, I thought to myself. I had thought I was dying in that horrible nightmare. And I hadn't told Logan the truth.

I didn't plan on it anytime soon either.

Unless I got another flashback attack as bad as this.

Or Sabretooth and the Brotherhood came back.

Yeah. Only then.

How was I supposed to know that that would be soon?

* * *

**Ok, so there you have it. I promise next chapter there will be Wolvy/Shainne bonding/quality time. Promise.**

**In the mean time, tell me whata youa thinka. It will get Cara out of her room and it will make me oh so happy. **

**Me: Right Cara?**

***SILENCE***

**Me: Ahhhh. Much better.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Hot, Beautiful and Utterly Embarressed

**Okeeee. So. Notha chappie up guys. Are you excited? I am. I like this one. Now, I tried with the whole Wolvy/Shainne thing and I failed. Miserably. So, I just put in a very nice little father/daughter typical thingy. Kay? **

**Oh I don't know! You tell me how bad I failed or sucked, ok? I can't judge worth crap.**

**Cara: I can. You sucked _AND_ you failed.*thinking face* Horribly. *cackles maniacally***

**Me: Oh _thanks_ Cara. And I wouldn't be pushing my buttons if I were you. You just got out of punishment.**

**Cara:*snorts* And I wouldn;t be wearing that if _I _were _you_. And anyways...*takes a deep breath* I AM MORD SITH! YOU HOLD NO SWAY OVER ME! I DO NOT GET 'PUNISHMENT'! I AM POWERFUL! I AM PAIN-WORTHY! I AM-**

***I spirit her away. _Again_***

**Me: *sigh*_ You are gone. _Again. Cara, Cara. You don't learn. I kidnapped you. I have control over you. *laughs* And, I quote unquote, 'I am pain-worthy'? Really Cara? If you're worthy of anything it's a good make over. What do you think, Magnus? Will you give her a makeover?**

**Magnus: *nodnodnods* **

**Jace: *smug-like* This I have got to see.**

**Bartimaeus: *in casts and bandages* I'm with you on that one, dude.**

**Magnus: *quirk* What _happened_ to you?**

**Bartimaeus:*angry face* Ask Cara.**

**Magnus: *shu-rug* CARA! *skips to Cara's room* **

**Cara: *heard from far away and sounding_ VERY_ afraid* What? Who are you? Wait what are you doing? WHat is that? Is that...**

**Magnus: *sqees* GLITTER!**

**Cara:*strangled scream***

**Jace: *chuckle***

**Bartimaeus: *smirk***

**Eve:*appearing from nowhere* Hey guys. What's-*Cara screams* Whoa. What was that?**

**Jace: Magnus is giving Cara a makeover.**

**Bartimaeus: *chuckle* yeah.**

**Eve: *quirk* Why? *looks at cast* What _happened_ to you?**

**Jace:*chuckle***

**Bartimaeus: *sizzle* Cara.**

**Me: Well then.**

**So, sorry about that. They just had a lil get together. Now, to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: (ok, who saw that coming?) I don;t own the X-Men. No. *sad head shake* Uh-uh. *smiles* But I do own the OC. And all the mushyness in this chappie! Sorries if you no like mushyness.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shainne Point of View**

Ok, so. Yeah.

I have a date type thing today. Is it even considered a date? We're going to the movies. Big deal.

Well, it_** is**_ a big deal.

Because I've never been on one of these before.

You see, my life had been composed of running from people with special abilities that are trying to kill me and people with no special abilities hating me. And wanting to kill me. So.

This was new.

Very new.

It was Friday and it was six o'clock and I was freaking out. I had an hour. Just one measly hour until he came a 'knocking to my room door and was ready to go on our…date. Eh. It feels weird calling it that.

I mean really? A date is a day, time, number, that sort of thing. It's not when I guy and a girl get together and go somewhere. Seriously, who thought of the idea to call it a date? I should find him/her and smack the living shit out of them and force them into something like this. Would they like it? Nope. And the next time someone suggests they go on a date, they will crap their pants.

And then, my work will be done.

But, I'm ranting. Let's get back to the real problem.

I had not one pair of decent clothes to wear. Not one. Nope. Remember, I'm the jeans, tank-top, baggy button-up kind of girl. I wear leather jackets in snow storms and boots to the mall. I don't use make up. I rely on my natural beauty to help me. And save me.

So, now, as I looked at my closet, I groaned aloud. This was horrible. I wasn't going out looking like I had just gotten back from a motorcycle ride with Logan. Which I did, but that's beside the point. And he had just walked me back into my room, so when I groaned he heard it and walked back in, brow crumpled.

"You alright, kid?" he asked. He was always making sure I was ok. I didn't blame him. He thought that compared to everyone else, I was defenseless.

"I'm fine," I muttered, looking into the farthest reaches of my closet.

"You didn't hurt yourself on the bike, did you?" he asked. He had let me drive today. What a rush. I don't think I'll ever get a rush like that with anything else. Well, maybe…. ugh, dirty thoughts. Never mind.

"No, I'm fine," I said with a smile. And then it fell. "I just- I have nothing to where."

He raised an eyebrow. He had been the one to go shopping with me. He approved of my clothing choice. I was literally a mini him. We had the same style. "Looks like you got plenty, bub."

I sighed and shook my head. I had forgotten to tell him. Well, I guess I'd have to, to explain. "No. I mean-dressy clothes. I'm-I'm going…out." In the end, it turned into a mumble. Smooth, Shainne. Smooth.

He raised an eyebrow and then, he got all weird. "Oh, really," he said, way too casually for my liking. "Where?"

He sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me expectantly. He had this…this LOOK on his face. I don't think I've ever seen it before. "Umm… movies?" I hadn't meant for it to turn into a question. It had just slipped out.

"Oh," he said. Then his face got all hard and stern looking. "With who?" His voice was full of authority and he sounded like he wanted answers. He looked like he wouldn't let me go anywhere if I didn't tell him. I looked at the clock on my wall. 6:08. I had to get going.

What was up with him?

"Hello? Shainne Howlett. I'm speaking to you young lady, so don't you ignore me," he said, a little stern. Whoa, he was acting like…like….

He was acting like my **DAD**.

How…unusual. And interesting.

"I'm going with Hunter," I said, more out of surprise than will.

He looked a little taken aback. Then he composed himself and looked at me. "When and when will you be back?"

Was he interrogating me? Didn't only parents interrogate their children? Well, technically….

Never mind.

"Umm… we're heading out to the city at seven and we'll be back around…ten?" I estimated.

He grunted. "And you need to get dressy clothes because….?"

I sighed and stomped my foot. "I want to look nice, Logan. You know… pretty," I mumbled.

He got up then and I was kind of nervous about this. I wasn't afraid, he couldn't hurt me nor did I think he would want to, I was just nervous. He then surprised me by putting a tender hand on my cheek and making me face him. "I think you look just fine. Very pretty."

I rolled my eyes, silently happy that he approved of me. "Yeah well, he's probably going to go looking all… nice and-and I won't be because I don't have that type of clothes and-and UGH!" I exploded.

I threw myself on my bed. Since when have I been this hormonal? Well, I guess my little friend is almost ready to visit. All the girls out there, you understand.

Anyway, I was miserable. It wasn't fair. My firstest date ever and I was going to go looking like a Canadian logger. Ugh. How embarrassing!

Logan sat down on the bed next to me and said, "Well aren't we being a little dramatic!" He probably thought this was hilarious. I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing. I on the other hand didn't find my current situation funny at all. This was so unfair.

"How bad do you want to go on this… date?" he asked.

I cringed on the inside when he said the d-word. "Not a date," I mumbled into my pillow. "Just…. a-a… thingy."

He laughed now, the sensitive Logan gone, replaced with the funny, tough as nails Logan. "Oh. Right. I'm sorry. It's just a 'thingy'. Shainne, Shainne, Shainne." I swear he was shaking his head. He sighed and gave another chuckle. "Wait right here, ok? Just hang on."

I felt the bed move as he got up and I heard his footsteps as he walked to the door. I gave him a half-hearted thumbs up. "'Kay. Staying right here. Not like I have any place to go right now," I then mumbled.

I heard him chuckle and duck out of my room. A few minutes later, I looked up and at the alarm clock on my night-stand. It was almost 6:20. C'mon Logan.

I now had forty minutes.

Surprisingly, he came back just five minutes later. And I'm sad to say he wasn't alone. Accompanying him were five girls.

Kida, Chanel, Nelley, Brooke and Amy.

All of them, save for Amy, were equipped to the teeth with hairspray, hairdryers, straighteners curling irons, make-up (I think), and clothes. I looked at them. "Please tell me you've come to torture me and not actually put that crap on me," I begged.

I saw a sly smile appear on Chanel's face. It was very similar to Hunter's, or what I'd seen of his evil smile. And it was evil looking too. "Oh, putting it on you, torture…" She then got this gleam in her eyes. "I don't see a difference."

I looked to Logan and he shrugged. "This was my best idea."

"Yeah, well you have some suck ass ideas. Remind me NEVER to ask you to come and rescue me. I'm afraid of your so called 'ideas'." He laughed. I then turned to Amy. I was pretty close to her. WE had clicked as being more adventurous. Although, I think she had all the energy. I had the brains. "And what about you? Where are your weapons of doom?"

She shrugged. "I came to watch. It sounded fun. I guess I'll be the cheerleader."

I squinted at her. "Which side are you cheering for?"

She smiled then and I groaned inwardly. Instead of telling me, she jumped into the air, poofed to the ceiling, then to my dresser, then back to the floor all the while cheering, "GOOOOOOOOOO KIDA! GOOOOO CHA-NEL! GOOOO BROOOKY! GOOOO NELLLSSSS! WHOOOOO!"

She landed and smiled, wringing her hands in front of her. "Does that answer your question?" she asked all innocent like.

I now groaned outwardly. "Way too clearly."

Eyeing all of the Equipment of Doom, Logan got a nervous look on his face. "I'm… going to go now. Have fun. But call me when she's done." He then bolted from my room.

"Awesome dad you are," I muttered under my breath so only I could hear. The others didn't seem to notice.

"Ok," Chanel stated. "Hair first, then make-up, then clothes. Got it girlies?" She turned to the others. They all nodded. At least now I knew who was their little cult leader. Now I could ask Hunter exactly what she was most afraid of or allergic to and get payback.

Why wasn't I blaming Logan? Because, he was a grown man and he had no idea how these types of things worked. He did what he thought was best for me. That's what parents did. And he was being more of a parent to me than he knew. It was actually kind of nice.

And then, they attacked. Me.

It wasn't at all pleasant.

* * *

"So," Chanel said all excited. "Howe do you like it?"

Honestly, I didn't know what to think. I was in cute fish net pantyhose and a leather skirt. The shirt I had on was mesh and see-through, dropping around my shoulders, coming up to my elbows, very skintight. It was black and had a darker black tank top underneath. They had fitted a leather studded bracelet to my wrist and, though I had objected, had me wearing leather, fingerless gloves.

"To match the skirt!" Nelley had exclaimed when I had groaned, "WHY?"

I also had black boots on that came up to my knees. Did I mention that the skirt was really short? Well, it was. Very short. Very, very, very, very short. I think that it was the shortest thing I would ever wear in my entire life.

My dark hair was straightened in some places and curled in others. Then they had crimped it and fluffed everything together. It was a mess of straight, curls and crimp. It was crazy. But I had to say, it looked nice.

They had then attacked me with make-up, much to my dismay. I had on eyeliner, deep and black. My eyelashes were coated in red-colored mascara, red streaks going through them. My lips looked bigger and were a glossy red. I had smoky eye shadow and they had applied a bronzer to my skin which made it stand out. I had silver pointed stud earrings. My nails were red.

In all, I think I looked….ok. I was actually embarrassed to go out in public looking like this. I wanted to make holes in the gloves with my claws, just in case, but I resisted.

They all looked at me expectantly. I smiled and they all beamed. "I think I look nice. Thank you guys." It was forced. They didn't seem to notice.

Kida smiled proudly, while sharing a satisfied, accomplished look with Chanel, who had the same kind of smile on. Brooke was jumping around and Nelley was giggling. Amy nodded her approval.

"I like it," she said.

"Now, if only Logan will," I muttered.

"Logan?" Chanel exclaimed. "Who cares about what Logan thinks? Hunter's the one that needs to be blown away!" She pulled me close then. "A few things you need to know about my little brother. He is not smooth. Not at all." The girls nodded.

"He tried to tell me I had a rip in my jeans once," Brooke said.

Nelley shook her head. "Complete fail."

"Also, he tends to get nervous. Give it a couple of minutes. He'll get comfortable. He also blurts thing, hence no smoothness," Chanel continued. She smiled. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. Who can resist you looking like that?" Before I could say a word she cut in with, "Not my brother."

The others laughed. I just felt like I was going to throw-up. Suddenly, there was a knock on my closed door. I looked to my alarm to see if it was already time. It was only 6:57. Man, these girls were good. Anyway, that meant that it couldn't be Hunter, hopefully not. So it was probably, most likely, Logan.

Sure enough, we heard his voice say, "Can I come in? I'll leave the kid outside, if you want." Hunter was with…Logan? Uh, oh. I couldn't even imagine how that had come to be. I preferred not to think about it.

"Yeah. Come in. But just you Logan," Kida threw in.

Logan quickly opened the door and walked in. He shut it behind him and then turned around. I couldn't tell if he approved or not. He just stared. Finally he blinked. He actually looked a little…sad.

"Where's the clothes from?" he first asked Chanel.

Chanel shrugged. "Hunter had told me about his intentions earlier on."

Before she could continue, Nelley sheepishly admitted, "I also read his mind." Typical.

"Anyways…" Chanel then sighed in defeat. "Mind as well confess since Nells over here started." She looked at Logan. "After she heard him ask in his mind, Nelley went over to Shainne's and we saw she was panicking because… well, she's Shainne. She doesn't carry that kind of think in her wardrobe. So… we went out to do a little clothes shopping. How do you like it?"

Logan opened his mouth and then closed it. He closed his eyes. Was he ok?

"Logan?" I said. "Are you ok? If you don't like it, I can always take it off and change."

He opened them and looked at me weird. "Ummm… no. You look fine. Great actually." He turned to the girls. "Go entertain Mr. Tolanski. I want to talk to her." He looked at them, squinting. "Alone."

They were outta there, their things packed up in a second.

After the door had smacked closed, Logan turned to me. "You really do look nice," he said.

"Yeah?" I said.

He nodded. Then he got closer and said, "Be careful ok? Mr. Tolanski already knows the rules. I just want you to be safe. Enforce them if you have to."

I raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware there were rules, Logan? Resourceful mutant, aren't you?"

He smiled and then, surprised me by pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Have fun kid," he said as he pulled back. At my surprised look, he looked a little shy.

So, as I passed by him on my way to the door, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye Logan. And thanks," I called behind my shoulder. As I walked out, closing the door behind me, I swear I saw him smiling.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

He was just on his way to pick Shainne up by her room, when Logan stopped him in the hall.

Shit, Hunter thought. He had found out. Everyone could tell that Logan had this special bond with Shainne, He had found her, he had saved her, he was attached to her and she liked him better than anyone else. They had gotten close.

Of course he was on his case when he heard that she had a date.

"Hey, Tolanski!" he called.

Hunter sighed and turned around. Logan was there, beckoning him to come over. Hunter walked toward him, knowing better than to ignore the Wolverine. "Uh, h-hi Logan."

Logan raised an eyebrow. He couldn't tell what Shainne saw in him. His tongue was longer than he was tall, he made frog noises, his hair was kind of poofy, not curly exactly, but poofy. He _was_ tall, and had nice eyes, but he wasn't muscular like Jake, or lean like Daniel. Hunter was more built like an athlete. And he had a strong jaw, which Logan supposed was ok. He shook his head. He still didn't see it.

Personality, maybe?

He'd find out soon enough.

"Take a seat." He gestured to a chair in front of him. They were in a sitting area, almost like the second floor's lobby-type area. Logan was sprawled across a couch, but sat up as Hunter sat down. "So," the older man started again. "I hear you're taking Shainne on a date."

Hunter swallowed. He was done for, screwed. Logan was going to chew him out so bad; he wouldn't be able to think straight for the next few days. "Um..yeah."

Logan nodded. Hunter seemed nervous. He smiled. Good. He should be.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked. Although he had heard it from Shainne, he wanted to know if this boy had other intentions.

"The movies."

Logan nodded. All the while, Hunter was thinking about the reasons why he might have randomly smiled. Maybe he was thinking of torturing him, or eating him? Hunter didn't know and wasn't too sure he wanted to.

"I see. When are you going? What time will you be back?" Logan then asked.

Hunter swallowed. "We're leaving at seven and coming back at ten."

"The movies at, what, seven thirty?" Hunter nodded. "It's about two hours?" Hunter nodded. "So, there's a half hour window. What are you going to do then?"

Hunter swallowed, while Logan tried not to laugh. He loved making the kid sweat. He actually liked Hunter. Good kid. Smart kid. He would know the answer to this one.

"Drive home?" Hunter squeaked.

Logan sat back, just realizing he had been leaning forward. He grunted his approval. "Yes you will. And your hands will be _where_?"

Hunter swallowed again and wiped his sweaty palms on his dark jeans. "On the steering wheel?"

"For how long?"

"The whole time?" Hunter said, a slight tremor in his voice.

Logan nodded his approval this time. "Right-o. And your eyes will be where?"

"On the road?" the teenager said.

Logan nodded. "And your lips will be where?"

Hunter swallowed. "On my face. Closed. Kept to myself."

Logan then smiled. "Good. And no harm will come to my dau-" Logan caught himself. He was about to call Shainne his daughter. But she wasn't. She was just a girl he had taken under his wing, most unusual for him. But he had seen something in her, something familiar.

He didn't know what it was; just that he had seen it before.

"Logan? Loooo-gaaaan?" Hunter was saying.

He snapped his head up. "What?"

"What were you going to say?" Hunter said. Although he had also caught Logan in his mistake, he didn't call him on it. She was practically that to him. She had been here a few months and there was no one she was closer to. He was even giving him the 'Date Talk' that fathers usually gave their daughter's boyfriends.

Logan cleared his throat. "Just, take care of her, ok? Make sure she stays safe."

It was Hunter's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I thought that was a given?"

Logan smiled. Yeah, he liked Hunter Tolanski. His dad, not so much. Him, yes. Good kid. Smart kid.

Logan got up and gestured for Hunter to follow him. "Well, then," he said as he walked up to the third floor, where he had left the girl he had found himself caring about. "Now that we have that covered, let's go get her. I hear you have a date at seven."

Hunter had smiled.

Yes, he had a date.

With Shainne Howlett.

* * *

Logan had told Hunter to stay where he was as he walked in. he closed the door behind him and turned around.

His heart went into his throat.

There she was, looking beautiful. She was in a very nice outfit, although slightly revealing, but he didn't worry after his talk with Hunter. She was smiling at him. Looking for approval, he realized.

He turned to Chanel and asked where she had gotten the clothes. After a very confusing explanation, he looked back at Shainne. She as beaming, blushing and trying not to laugh at the same time. But she had this look on her face.

Surprisingly, on he recognized.

He then realized that she looked like someone he knew. The thing that had drawn him to her that first day, it wasn't an air to her, not a respect he held for her, not a similarity in their situations on getting to the Institute. No.

She looked familiar. He recognized her.

But not her… someone who looked like her. Or….

Someone she looked like.

Her mother perhaps? He was so sure he had seen those eyes, that nose, those lips, those ears before. Maybe her father? He had seen that unruly hair before too. He had seen that scowl somewhere. Somewhere…

He just couldn't place her.

He had concluded to kick the girls out and at the tone of his voice, they were gone. He had then complemented her again, slightly telling her about his conversation with Hunter. She had smiled and then, he had the urge to make her feel comfortable, wanted. He had stupidly kissed her on the forehead, telling her to have fun.

And to his surprise, she had kissed his cheek, telling him good-bye, and thank you. As she had walked out of the room, a small, satisfied smile on her face, he had beamed like an idiot.

He had just given a girl with no family for most of her life a little piece of what she had been missing.

He couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

Hunter had thought he looked dashing. In his dark shirt, a white wife beater underneath, black jeans and black shoes, his hair looking better than usual, a confident smile on his face, his rugged handsomeness showing, many would agree.

But when she came rushing out, a small smile on her face, her red lips stretching into that smile he had always liked on her, he was sure he looked terrible.

She was gorgeous, beautiful, magnificent, terrific, adorable. He couldn't choose just one word for what she looked like. Her hair was a mix of straightened pieces of hair with curls and crimped locks. It was everywhere. But her red lips brought it out and made her hair look fabulous. Her red eyelashes, black lined eyes, and smoked lids made her eyes pop. The shirt she was wearing outlined her curves. The skirt, coming dangerously close to her upper thighs, accentuated her waist. Her fishnets made his mouth go dry and those knee highs were making his stomach flip.

She was amazing.

That was all he could think. Nelley, the girls still being in the hall, waiting for her and most likely his reaction, was smiling, no doubt making her way around his mind. She whispered something to the others and they all smiled.

"Well, what do you think?" Shainne asked, shyly looking down.

He blinked a few times and then he swallowed. Finally he spoke. "You look… you're…wow."

She then looked up and smothered a giggle. He felt his heart flutter around in his chest.

Great.

She then took him by the hand. "I heard Logan had a talk with you." He could only nod. "I heard he expects you to follow all those rules." He nodded. And then she smiled and he thought he was going to fly off in happiness. He barely kept himself from ribbeting in pleasure. "Well, I expect you to break them all."

He had to agree with that.

"As you wish," he said, leading her down the stairs and out the door, making his way to the garage and taking the keys off the rack, leading her then to a red car.

"As you wish."

* * *

**Ok. So. how was that? Horrible? Catastrophic? I no know. You tell me and...REVEIW!**

**Cara:*screaming still***

**Jace: *fidgetfidget* Um... shouldn't Magnus be done by now?**

**Bartimaeus: *twitchtwitch* I-I don't know.**

**Cara:*more screaming***

**Eve:*jump* She sounds like she's in pain.**

**Jace: *snootily* I thought she was 'pain-worthy'? *Cara scream* M-maybe not. *looks down***

**Bartimaeus: You think she's ok?**

**Eve: Hey, it's just a makeover. How bad could it be?**

**Bartimaeus:*facepalm* You had to say that?**

**Jace: It's MAGNUS. He's bad. I should know.**

**Eve: You're right. And it's Cara. Cara's...Cara.**

***out of nowhere***

**Magnus: She is ready! *thinking* My best creation, I think. After Alec, of course. Although, she was my hardest...**

***Cara comes out***

**Eve: ...**

**Bartimaeus:O.o**

**Jace: Well... not what I was expecting. Nope.**

**Magnus: Do you always have a witty comment for everything?**

**Jace: O.- Yep.**

**Cara: What?*looks in mirror...screams***

**HEY! I have an idea! If I get at least four reviews, I'll write a fic about what happened to Cara!**

**Whada ya say? Deal?**

**DEAL!**

**Also, I know I talk about a lot of the other characters a lot. And we just got introduced to Cyclopes's son in the chapter before this so...**

**There's going to be a lot with him in the next few chapters. There'll be a lil feud with him and Shainne after her secret is out and when tehy form the team. Also, pretty soon, tehre will be a new character who will play a big role in Shainne and Josh's (Cyclopes's kid) lives.**

**Anyways...**

**Review!**


	6. A Night On the Town

**Hey guys. My internet has been weird so... sorry for thet long wait. Well, here it is. No worries. Logan will be finding out soon, but not here. Soon though. **

**No Cara still. She's cowering inbnher room, trying to undo what Magnus did. I got my four reviews! So expect her story soon.**

**On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men! if I did, then I would be rich and thanking you guys for making fics about it. I do own OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shainne Point of View**

Ok, so. It was fun. I had fun. I'll admit it. It was great.

And then it went downhill.

But… for the great stuff first.

We made our way into the city, Hunter driving, me in the passenger's side seat. We listened to the radio and small talked. Nothing that amazing.

A few minutes later, we pulled into the theatre. It was packed, believe me. At first, I didn't think that we were going to get a seat. And then, Hunter smiled and pulled out tickets. I looked at him weird and asked, "Where did you get those?"

Then he looked at me weird and answered, "Online."

Ok, who knew you could get movie tickets online? I think we can all assume that I hadn't a clue.

We got out of the car, Hunter opening my door for me and taking my hand to help me out. And then, we walked to the building. He never let go of my hand. And I found that I didn't want him to. It felt nice to be able to relax with someone that I trusted.

To an extent of course. You can never fully trust anyone.

We made it inside the theatre where we bought pop corn, soda and candy and sat down to watch the film. I had no idea what we were watching, but whatever it was, it didn't really bother me. It was just a movie.

So I sat in my leather skirt and top, my big boots squeaking watching the movie.

What a stupid movie.

It was about some-some girl who moves in with her dad and meets theses new kids which, hey even I can tell aren't normal. And then, she's all 'I'm in love with the one with pretty hair'. And then you find out they're vampires. But this was the third movie, Hunter informed me. In this one, the girl is with the vampire guy, Eddy or something. And then, she's going to get attacked so they team up with a bunch of wolvies (and this is after she makes out with one and breaks her hand punching it). There's this monologue with this cute guy, but, then I was like, screw this movie.

I wasn't interested.

I wanted to leave.

I looked at Hunter to see that he wasn't that interested either and when his eyes met mine, they lit up. "Wanna ditch it?"

I sighed in relief. "I thought you'd never ask."

We silently left the theatre, sneaking around people who were watching. There was one girl who was freaking out over the constipated looking guy who was giving the monologue. She was babbling to the girl next to her, who was ignoring her.

I felt bad for the girl who had to listen.

Hunter took me by the hand again and led me out the door of our theatre room and then out the door of the actual theatre itself. He led me down the sidewalk and to his car and only after he had gotten m inside did he look at me and smile.

"So now what?"

I looked at the clock. It was only 8:30. We had about two hours before we had to get home. I shrugged. I'd never been to the big city before, save for once. And that was when I was in the orphanage, so. Yeah, no nice memories there. And it's not like we went anywhere. We were a bunch of kids with no families.

Where were we supposed to go?

So, I shook my head at Hunter and said with another shrug, "I have not a clue. I've never really been around before so…" I let my voice trail off as he got a glint in his eyes. "What?"

He smiled and I felt the breath in my chest freeze up. Oh how smooth of me. Stop breathing and give the poor kid a heart attack. "I wanna show you something."

I felt my heart speed up as he pulled out of his parking space and drove down the street, and it wasn't for a good reason. In the past, 'I want to show you something' had always been code for, 'I'm going to kidnap you' or 'This is what torture feels like', and even 'Now you can tell anyone who'll listen that you've been through a near death experience'.

Yeah. Not fun at all.

But I forced myself to take a deep breath. This was Hunter. I'd known for a few months, longer than I'd known most people. He wasn't going to hurt me, right? Unless this date was just a cover up for his real plan and he was putting it into action now.

Stop it, I thought to myself. You're being dramatic.

But I didn't care. I had learned the hard way that I had to always look on the dark side to be safe. The times I had pretended that nothing was wrong had almost gotten me killed. And I didn't want to go through that again.

I finally decided to take my chances, but stay alert. And I mean, I was embarrassed to be doing this. I was scoping out my surroundings on a date. A date that my over protective self appointed guardian had approved of, although reluctantly. I should have been having fun.

But a life time of 'on the run' and 'ohmigod he's gonna kill me' does that to a person.

I looked out the window, tuning out Hunter's singing to the radio. The boy had soul, but that didn't me he could sing.

I looked out the window to find that we were pulling into a park. It was one of those big parks in New York, the ones with all the trees and the paths and the gas lamps at regular intervals. Yeah, those.

Hunter surprisingly pulled onto the curb and cut the ignition. Then he proceeded to get out of the car. I sat there confused. WE were going in there? Why?

When he saw that I wasn't following, he stuck his head back into the vehicle and asked, "You coming?"

Honestly, I didn't think I wanted to. This was the weirdest thing ever. Who went for walks in the forest for a date? "Um.. I guess." I kicked open my door and slammed it shut behind me, meeting him in the front of the car. He took my hand then, and it felt less weird. I could see that we weren't the only ones, that other people, couples even, were walking around, enjoying the falling night.

The snow had quickly cleared up from a few days ago and only a chill was caught in the air. I shivered a little (I was in fishnets!) and Hunter looked at me, a regretful look in his eyes. "Are you cold? We can go back to the car…?" He trailed off as I shook my head and we made it along a path.

"No. It's beautiful out. I don't want to go back."

He nodded and we continued our walk.

"So," I said, breaking the silence, although it had been nice. "You come here often?" We had already gone over favorites during the week and I had learned a lot about him. He liked the color black, preferred Coke over Pepsi, dogs over cats. He thought his sister was funny and Ben was a bit bossy, while Danny was a goof. He liked night better than day and loved to sleep in late. He wasn't a fan of his dad's and he liked soccer.

I had told him as much as I could without giving too much away, as usual. I was able to tell him my favorite flower (lily), fav. color (black), fav. animal (wolverine, duh), favorite phenomena (rainbow, though I don't think that counts) and a few other things.

So, now, I was just interested. He shrugged. "My mom brought us all here when we were kids, my siblings and I." I nodded. "We used to come at least once every summer when we were kids after that. Now that we're older, we don't come as often. Definitely not in the winter, but," He shrugged."I thought I could share something with you that I cherished."

I felt a little tug at my heart, that he would confide in me and bring me to a place as special to him as this. He led me a little farther down a path and to a bench under a street, or should I say, path lamp. He sat down and patted the area nest to him. I sat down and cuddled a little closer to him, trying to escape the cold.

"We can always go back," he said at the motion. "We have plenty of time to do something else."

But I shook my head again, stubbornly. "Nope. I like it here. It's pretty."

He nodded. "Sure is." I looked at him then, at the same time he looked at me. His eyes sparked with something that made me feel all, weird inside. "Not as pretty as you, though."

I felt my breath clog up in my throat as he said it. That was the first time that someone my age had called me pretty. It was a special time for me, so I let my brain have a little party as I sorted this moment under 'Good Memories'.

"Although," he continued. "You're more beautiful than pretty." I felt my face heat in a fantastical blush as his face got a little closer to mine. "Very beautiful."

I felt my heart fluttering in my chest like a hummingbird's wings. Whoa. What was he doing to me? Did he have a power that made people's hormones go out of wack or something? Or maybe I just liked him a lot more than I had been admitting to myself.

His face got a little closer to mine and I felt his warm breath on my face, making my nose feel warmer. He breathed out and fogged up the air between us. Although, there really wasn't that much space anymore. I had decided to take a chance and get a little closer.

I didn't know what was going to happen, but what he did next was not it. Maybe I'm a little slow.

Because, he closed the space and pressed his warm lips to mine.

So, he had his eyes closed and I had mine wide open and was freaking out inside and drowning in my own hormonal juices, my eyes wide open. Did he just kiss me? What the _fuck_les was I supposed to do now? Kiss him back? I'm one of those girls who is unashamed to admit that she had never kissed-kissed someone before.

Because I hadn't.

So I was kinda lost right now.

I took a mental deep breath since Hunter's lips were pressed against mine and told myself to try this out. So I closed my eyes, though I was loathe to and pressed my lips back to his.

And just like that, I was kissing him back.

After a few seconds of pressing lips I decided to mix things up a bit, because, you know, I'm fun that way. I opened my mouth a little and one of his lips slipped in and then we were more like sucking each other.

Until he moved his head a little and he was moving his lips.

I decided to let instinct take hold of this and moved my lips with his, against his, like we were working together, trying to reach an ultimate goal.

And that goal was pleasure.

Oh yeah.

We kissed for a few more minutes and by the time we had broken apart, my hands were in his hair and he had one of his behind my neck, the other on my thigh. We panted in the cold air, night really upon us, showing as the stars twinkled and the moon gave off a bright light. Hunter's lips were red and swollen and I could only guess that mine were too.

"You ever do that before?" he asked me tentatively. I shook my head no. He sighed in relief. "Good, me neither."

I smiled. The fact that he was worried he had done something wrong and was trying to cover up that fear was cute and impressed me. The weirdest things did. Like the way he could chill with his younger girl and guy friends and treat them like his own siblings, or that he could still be taken seriously even though he had just walked out of the craft room, glue and glitter from the younger students in his hair.

Yeah. I really liked him. And that kiss had been great. "It was great," I said, trying to make him feel better. "The best I've ever had." Ok, so now I was being sarcastic since that was my first time getting kissed, but it had the desired effect and he smiled.

"Well, thank you. You're not too bad yourself."

I laughed and then, I remembered we had a curfew to keep. Hunter seemed to read my expression and checked his phone. "9:30. We'd better get going." He stood up, offering a hand, and he helped me up.

"So soon?"

We spun around, the sound of the voice that had just spoken giving me chills. No, not now. They couldn't be here now. C'mon…

I was on a freaking _date_.

But there he was. Not who I expected, but just as bad. Rome was smiling and grinning at a girl standing next to him. She had a circle around her eye, but she was dark skinned so it was a lighter shade than her skin-tone.

Surprisingly, Sabretooth was nowhere to be found, and instead of the Brotherhood, there were several young people, our age or around it, standing with Rome, looking important.

"What happened? Daddy had to send the Boy Scouts and Brownies to fight his battles? Were the Brotherhood too scared to come back? To scared we'd whoop them again?" I sneered.

Rome snickered and I had a bad feeling. There were a lot of them. There were just two of us. And I couldn't do anything without exposing myself. "This _is_ the Brotherhood. The new Brotherhood, anyway. Out master decided that we needed newer, younger members. My father and the others are… retired."

_That_ was the new Brotherhood? They could do that? And did retired mean… dead? I mean, I wasn't complaining, but, even for them, that was harsh. What was Magneto thinking?

"Magneto get sick of them?" Hunter asked beside me, his hand snaking around my waist protectively. I leaned into him, playing the part everyone expected me to play.

Rome laughed then, and it was without humor. "Not Magneto. He's not our master." A shadow passed across his face. "Not anymore."

I saw Hunter's brow pull down as he frowned. I was doing the same. IF Magneto wasn't in charge… then who was?

_If not Magneto, who had been ordering them to chase me?_

Apparently, they didn't care if we were confused, because that's when they attacked.

Hunter threw me to the side and hit the first boy that came at him. He then smacked another girl who had flown at him and, with his tongue, hit a pair of boys, making them fly backward. It was evident that no one had been trained and that Hunter had the upper hand. He had been threw constant training in the danger room.

But then, there were too many for him to handle. He looked at me, as they overwhelmed him and was only able to throw his phone on the ground. And then he yelled, "RUN!"

He didn't have to tell em twice.

I ran and scrambled with his phone, although I didn't want to leave him and ran. I heard a crack behind me and turned to see Hunter go limp. My heart stopped, if they had hurt him…

I suddenly grabbed the phone and dialed the Institutes number. Hunter was out so I could kick ass. I just needed back up to come and get us after this.

**

* * *

**

Third Person Point of View

Logan picked up the phone. He didn't know who was calling, but it had better be for a good reason. On top of that, Hunter and Shainne were late.

"Hello?" he said in a gruff voice.

"Logan!" The voice on the other end surprised him. It was Shainne.

"This better be to tell me why you're-"

"Logan, we're being attacked by the Brotherhood. The _new_ Brotherhood. Marsden Park, Logan. Hurry. Hunter he's-" Her voice was cut off and she screamed and then…

The phone went dead.

Logan ran and got the rest of the X-Men together, heading to the park. But one thing bothered him…

What did she mean the _new_ Brotherhood?

**

* * *

**

Shainne Point of View

I threw the phone down after faking my cut off. And then I let my claws rip through the gloves. I let my inner animal loose.

The new Brotherhood cowered and looked shocked.

"Come get me," I growled.

See, I can be dramatic if I wanted to be.

And then, I attacked.

* * *

**Ok. SO. Review. Tell me what you think. And look for Cara's story soon.**

**Review!**


	7. Kicking Ass In Style

Oks! So I finally updated. i'm sorry for all my readers. My internet has been funky and I'm lucky that it worked today. Alos...

**Cara is back!**

**Me: Say hello Cara!**

**Cara: If I do, will you never put me through that again?**

**Me: *squint* Will you never put me throught that again?  
**

**Cara: *smile-nod* Truce?**

**Me: Say hi?**

**Cara: *turning to readers* Hello annoying people with no lives who read this crap.**

**Me: *sigh* That's the best we'll get with her.**

**Onward toward the DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer (I can see the future, see? You will read the disclaimer and then the fic!): I do not own any of the characters, Marvel does. I own all OCs though! YAY FOR ME! **

**Ok. No I demand you read!**

* * *

Shainne Point of View

Ok. So it was bad. I had showed them my claws. But those bastards still fought back! Surprise just isn't what it used to be.

I slashed at Rome first. He was there little cult leader. He had to go down first. That much I was sure of. He let his fingernails extend and swiped at me as I came at him. I got him in the shoulder and he got me in the face. I felt searing pain go across my face as raked his fingers against my cheek.

It was horrible.

A second later though, they closed up and I hit him right in the chest.

No, not in the chest, through the chest. I felt the sickening snap of rib bone as my Adamantium claws ripped up his chest. He seemed so surprised that I had healed that he didn't even dodge it.

Or so I thought.

Because after that, he laughed.

Laughed.

He pulled away from my claw and I saw the holes I had made in chest slowly close up. He was a slower healer than me, but he was a healer. Damn. He winced a little and before I had a chance to hit him again, he called to the girl with the circle round her eye. "Dom! Take over!"

Dom? What was that short for? Before I got a chance to voice the jibe, she hit me with something. It electrocuted my shoulder. "Oh fuck!" I screamed as I fell to the ground, steaming. I looked around to see her holding a tazer gun.

What the hell?

Rome was sitting on a bench, healing, I guess. Well, he was out of the game.

Unfortunately, not everyone else was.

The girl, Dom, hit me again with that stupid taze thing. I dodged it this time and grabbed the wire, burning my hand in the process. I yelped. Then I turned to her, her smile, egging me on.

"Why hello. I'm Shainne Howlett. Feel free to call me Master of the Awesome, Ruler of the Cool or Mutant Who Will Kick Your Ass." I lunged at her and she screamed in surprise. I ripped at her leg, making her pass out. I didn't want to make the girl die. I just needed her subdued.

I turned to find a very, very fat kid running at me. If I hadn't turned he would have mowed me down. I jumped out of the way and he toppled over Dom. He went down hard and I felt a little rumble. But it wasn't the blubbery kid. It was this other guy. He was dark haired and Dark eyed and dark souled as it came out to be. He was trying to get me to fall. In doing this, he opened several chasms in the ground. I almost fell into one.

"What the hell? Why do all the children of the Brotherhood have to inherit their parent's mutant ability?" I yelled to the sky as I worked on keeping my balance. I looked around for anything to throw at him and came up with Hunter's phone. Well then. That would have to do for now.

I picked up the electronic device and whipped it at him. It hit Mr. Let's-Make-Holes-In-The-Ground square in the forehead. He toppled backward and fell unconscious. Well, better that than having him awake.

I turned to find an older boy, probably a little older than Benjamin run toward me. And when I say run, I mean run. He ran like a cheetah. No he ran like…

"Quick Silver," I cursed.

He stopped suddenly, his stark white hair windblown. "That would be my father." He pointed to himself. "I'm Rapid Beat. Pleased to meet you." He smirked and then mocked, "Of, Master of the Awesome." And then, he tripped me up. I fell to the ground with a smack and heard my tail bone crack. Man that hurt like a bitch. I felt it quickly heal itself and I felt Mr. Rapid Whatever kick me. My body hurdled forward and into a nearby tree.

So the bastard was strong too, huh?

Well that was just fantastic.

Just great.

I looked around, hoping to find the X-Men and was disappointed. What if Logan didn't come? But he would. He couldn't just leave his own blood, could he?

He doesn't know, I reminded myself. So maybe he would. Oh, but he wouldn't leave Hunter. He's known him too long and at least his mother and siblings would come for him.

I jumped back up, stretching my healed back. I think something had attached itself to the wrong disk back there, but that would have to wait.

I lunged at Rapid and slashed his face before he could move. When he stopped to touch the bloody laceration, I sliced his legs and watched the blood stain his dorky spandex outfit. He howled in pain and kept howling until I smashed him in the head and he passed out cold.

Thank goodness, that was starting to get-

I got the breath knocked out of me as I got throw again and crashed into Hunters still body. While there, I checked to make sure he was still breathing. To my immense relief he was, but he was unconscious. That was for the better, although it would have been easier if her were here to help me kick these mutant's ass!

I turned to find another mutant. I sighed. Of course there was more. This one was a slight greenish color and looked at Hunter in disgust.

Then he licked his lips.

With his long ass toady tongue. Crap.

"What do they call you?" I asked, warily. "Frog Man?"

He smiled and his teeth were green. Oh god, I could throw up right about now. "Clever. My father said you were. And stupid." He nodded.  
"He said you were clever, but stupid. I must agree." And with that, he spit at my face.

But I was prepared this time. I dodged it and it hit the tree behind me, smoke coming from the spot. I blanched. "Acid spit? You were going to slime me full of ACID spit? Are you nuts?"

He smiled and I gagged. "It's what I aim for." And then, he launched his tongue out at me. Uncannily, I caught it. I had been unsurprisingly expecting that. His dad did the same thing.

He looked at me, panic spread on his face. "You see, _you_ are the stupid one. Just stupid though. You're far from clever." I pulled on his tongue and he let out a startled scream. "You see, you're too predictable. I knew you were going to do that. You silly, silly, little Toad. What do they call you anyway?"

He said something that sounded like, "Wosioon Dawth Fwawgg."

I scrunched my brow and said, "Did you just say Poison Dark Frog?" He nodded. "How creative. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to be too." And with that, I took up my claws and cut off his…

Tongue.

Not what you were thinking huh?

But he screamed in agony and held his mouth as blood splurged from it and down it chin, into his hands. I was left holding a long thing of tongue. Green, yucky, toad tongue. I dropped it to the ground with a sickening smack and he started coughing.

I walked over to him and made him open his mouth and turn it down so all the blood would run out, so he wouldn't choke on it. "There," I said once I was done. "Now, go off and be a good little…" And with that he passed out from lack of blood. "De-tongued toady thing. Right."

I looked around, waiting for someone else to attack me, but no one came. All that was left was…

Rome.

He was still on the bench, blood soaking his clothes, his hand pressed to his chest. He winced every time he took a breath in. I walked over, calmly stepping over bodies, and stopped in front of him. His eyes widened in fear.

"Who. Sent. You?" I asked. He pressed his lips together so hard that they turned white. "WHO?" I yelled.

He shook his head. "Do what you want. I inherited the same traits as you did from your father. You can't kill me."

I chuckled darkly and he flinched. I could also be scary as all shit when I wanted to be. "You're mistaken. I know exactly how to kill you." I gripped him by the neck and tightened my fingers, pulling to the side. "You wanna bet I won't do it? Or are you going to talk?"

He opened his mouth and before he could say something, anything I heard a familiar voice call out, "Shainne? Hunter? Shainne? HUNTER!"

It was Logan.

I sighed and let go of Rome and said, "Stay. Good boy." Then I turned and looked around. I saw Logan's shadow in the forest. "Now you come," I muttered. I heard a rustle behind me and when I looked, Rome was gone. "Fuck!"I swore.

Suddenly, I heard him get closer. I threw myself on the ground, acting dazed and startled. Suddenly, I heard Logan yell, "I found them!" Instead of going straight to me, he stopped first to check if Hunter was breathing. When he was sure the boy was, he ran over to me.

I put on my best scarred for life face and I gotta say, it must have been good. Logan's face turned white. "Where?" he asked.

"What?" I said. I pretended to be snapped out of something and said, "LOGAN!" Then I threw myself in his arms and did what I had wanted to do that whole fight.

I cried.

I cried and cried. Logan looked around and suspiciously all the Brotherhood bodies were gone. I shook my head and buried it into his chest. I could not think about that right now.

"Are you hurt?" he whispered as he stroked my hair and the others ran to Hunter and loaded him on a gurney type thing.

"No." I shot my head up and looked at Hunter's body. "Oh my god is he going to be ok?" I started to cry again. "Hunter!" I screamed.

Logan held me tight as I cried again. I was actually worried this time. He looked bad. I had been so busy fighting.,,

"He'll be fine," Logan reassured me. "Just-tell me what happened."

So, I fabricated a story in which Hunter was the hero, cutting off his brother's tongue with his pocket knife, losing the knife stabbing Rome and Dom and then getting thrown by Mr. Let's-Make-Holes-In-The-Ground and stomped in by the fat kid. I also told him about Rome's ability to heal and the other new members' powers. I then fabricated an ending in which the others that were conscious would have taken me, but Rome ordered them to leave.

I started crying again as they wheeled Hunter away. He was so-so pale. I was just causing people to get hurt. I should never have come to the Institute.

"I should never have come," I cried.

"What?" Logan said, surprised.

"I just keep getting people I care about, people like Hunter, hurt! Ugh, I hate myself!" I sniffled. "I wish, I wish I never-" I cut myself off. I was about to say never had my ability when I realized Logan was right there and how bad that would look. So I amended and said, "I wish I had an ability so I could have at least helped him."

Logan rubbed circles into my back and helped me up. "You did help. You called. He'll be fine. You'll be fine. And don't you ever say that this was your fault. It isn't."

And with that, he led me to the Jet and we flew off.

All I could think of was that, if he had known, he would know that it was my fault.

All my horrible fault.

Before we had gotten onto the Jet, I had thrown my ripped gloves into a bush.

When asked about it later, I said that I had lost it running from the fight.

**

* * *

**

One Month Later…

Hunter healed from his broken ribs, hip and concussion. Lucky for me he didn't remember anything that happened and not even a therapy session with Emma could get it from him.

The Institute was quiet lately. It was because of the accident though. No one was allowed to leave the grounds now until the matter with the Brotherhood was resolved. Many people were mad at me. Hunter stood up for me no matter what they said.

That was always good.

The others also stood up for me. Besides them, everyone except the adults hated me.

Everyone except… him.

Him being someone I had just met when I had come back from the incident. He had been all cocky and angry and blamed me for not protecting Hunter until he realized that I had no mutant power. Again, I obviously did, but no one save me knew that.

"Oh my god, sorry," he said and it sounded like he wasn't used to apologizing. "I'm Joshua Summers." He had extended a hand. I had shaken it and then, I had run into the infirmary where they said Hunter was calling for me.

Josh had come in after me and said, "She your girlfriend or something, Tolanski?" There was a smile on his face, not at all unpleasant.

Hunter had laughed and winced and instead, I had answered. "You got a problem with that?" Josh had shut up and Hunter had gave me an unbelieving smile.

"Better believe it, bub. That a problem with you?"He had shaken his head and smiled.

The next month was a flash. Josh was close to Hunter I guess, so I would have to wait for him to leave the infirmary so I could have some alone time with Hunter since he was always there.

Now, to the reason I can't stand him.

He was just so god-damned cocky! He thought the world was his and that because his daddy was part of the X-Men when he was alive that he was privileged. I resisted on several occasions blurting out that my dad was on the X-Men too and the at least he was alive.

But that would have been cruel.

So, I dealt with it. And when Hunter was finally on crutches and out of the infirmary, I expressed my agitation to him. It was a sunny day and we were on my bedroom balcony, sitting around, enjoying the warmth that the big ball of fire in the sky was offering us.

"It's Josh. We all grew up with him, so… yeah. We're used to it."

I didn't care if he was the son of God, he was shut an asshat. "So? I can't stand the guy. Ugh. He needs an attitude check."

"Some would say that about you," Hunter pointed out. "Including him."

"Yeah, well. Screw him, screw his guts and screw his friends."

"Hey!" Hunter exclaimed. "I'm one of his friends."

I smiled and pressed my lips to him, savoring in the way he tasted. "Screw all the above except you, then," I muttered against his lips. "Only I can do that."

Hunter was about to laugh when a voice said, "Oh, how touching. You make me sick, quite frankly."

Both our heads snapped to my balcony edge and standing there was…

Sabretooth.

"Dammit. Can't whoever's in charge of you guys make up their mind on who to send?" When I got a blank look, which was not surprising I said, "Your little brat said you and the others were retired. I was hoping he meant dead, but unfortunately…"

Sabretooth snorted and looked at Hunter. He shook his head in disgust. "You can't even protect yourself." Hunter looked confused and I realized that Rome had probably told him all about what _really _happened.

Crap.

"Hey," I said, standing up and walking a little closer. "Could you answer my question and one more too. What the HELL are you doing here?"

Sabretooth didn't look to happy to be sassed by a juvenile. Well, too bad for him. "For the first, our master saw how poorly Rome handled the situation and sent me here with a few of our old members."

"Hunter," I whispered, go get help.

"And leave you alone? Not a chan-"

"Now."

Hunter hobbled away on his crutches. They let him. Why wouldn't they? They were after me, not him. "Why are you here?"

Sabretooth started and said, "Thanks for the reminder, girlie. We're here for you. As usual. So, make it easy and we'll just-"

He got cut off.

By me.

I smacked into him so hard that he almost flew off the edge. But he hung on. Just barely, unfortunately. Mystique, looked to Sabre and then attacked me. She charged head on but was blasted out of the air by a red beam of light. I turned to see…

Josh.

And he wasn't alone.

Behind him was Hunter on crutches, Nelley, Brooke, Kida, Chanel, Johnny, Amy, Jake, Danny, and Ben. They all looked grim and ready for a fight.

"I said help, Hunter. Not the amateurs."

Hunter shrugged. "Hey, they were the first ones I found." He scowled. "And we're not amateurs."

And with that, I rolled my eyes and said, "'K. Whatever. Attack or whatever it is you guys do." And they did. Mutants clashed with mutants as I got Hunter to my room and behind a door so I could tell him to get proper help. "They can only hold them off for so long, Hunter." He nodded.

I went back, watching him exit the room.

Now I was gonna see how the others were.

Bad, bad, BAD.

That's how they were. Bad. Several were bleeding and I think Josh's arm was broken, judging by the way it just dangled from its socket. Crap. I saw Sabretooth come at me and swore.

"Shainne, watch out!" Hunter called. Hey, he was supposed to be-

I turned in time to get hit in the stomach with a bullet. Wow. Sabre went low this time. A gun. Hmmmm…. Can't say I saw that one coming.

I don't think I've heard Hunter scream that loud.

"LOGAN! LOGAN! LO-GAN!" he called. Oh now he called for help. "Logan! Shainne is dying!" I rolled my eyes. _Sure _I was.

Sabretooth smiled and tsked me. "You shouldn't lie," he said.

"Oh, you're one to talk," I grimaced, knowing my mutation would kick in any time soon. And then I felt it working, but made sure to keep hunched over.

"Well, someone has to be the bad example," he said, a smile on his face. I still wasn't fully healed yet, and the metal in my stomach was making my nauseous. So when he got really close to me, and the others were failing at keeping Mystique and Toad and Blob away, I got scared.

"Bye Bye, magpie," he whispered to me as he pushed me off the side of the balcony. Damn, I didn't realize I was _that_ close.

My scream soon joined Hunter's.

* * *

**Third Person Pint of View**

All he heard were Hunter's words. All he saw was the kid that he had grown attached to fall from the top balcony. No, she was pushed.

By Victor.

Logan ran to the end, but he was too late. She had already hit bottom and wasn't moving. He felt a swell of anger rise up in him. Anger and hurt and pain and sadness. It seemed familiar but…

He was going to kill Victor, if that was the last thing he was going to do.

"Victor!" he yelled.

The giant, hulk of a man looked down from the balcony, smiled and called out, "Wolverine. So nice to see you again! Did you come back for more?" And with that he jumped down from the balcony, to the ground.

But Wolverine was already on him, his claws sinking deep into his flesh, pulling out chunks of what he referred to as 'rotten meat'. Sabretooth slashed back at him and got him to the ground. He smacked him in the head with a rock and Logan went down, his vision going all jumpy. He'd be fine in a minute, but Victor worked faster than time.

"Say, goodbye," he said to him.

"Goodbye," he heard a female voice he had come to know well say. And then Logan noticed the six tips of two metal claws slice through Victor's chest. Sabretooth walked backwards and fell over only to reveal…

Shainne.

With claws.

And most importantly, after being shot and thrown off from three floors up: she was alive.

He could see her wounds closing now, her breathing less labored. Logan had no idea what to think. He had been told that she had no mutant power that they knew of, just mutant parents. He had stuck around to protect her and got close to her, only to find that she could very well protect herself.

But one thing nagged him.

She was just like him.

Exactly like him, like someone had taken a copy of him, shrunken it and made it into a teenage girl.

"Stryker," he swore as he passed out from too much, _everything_.

**

* * *

**

Shainne Point of View

Well, there goes my cover. But I couldn't let that bastard kill my… my… my dad, I couldn't. The other Brotherhood members, seeing Sabretooth, ran over and took him. I didn't bother trying to stop them from escaping.

I was too stuck to.

What was I going to say? Already everyone was coming over, wondering what the hell had happened. From the look on Hunter's face, he was pretty angry.

They finally were upon us.  
"Helpless? Human?" Hunter spat. "This was what you were hiding? That you were a mutant? What, are you working for them too?" He turned on his crutches and wobbled away. The others, all to shocked, walked away, just as the adults walked out.

And saw me with my claws out.

Standing over and unconscious Logan.

What a pretty sight.

Not.

Damn.

I was screwed.

* * *

**Ok. This calls for another disclaimer. the whole 'say goodbye' scene was taken from the Pirates of The Caribbean, so, not mine.**

**Anyways...**

**Wasn't that great? I mean... WHOO HOO!**

**Next chappie tomorrow (promise) is going to be Logan finding out so stay tuned mes amigos!**

**Sorry 'bout the Spanish lapse. I'm listening to Carlos Santana. Although, i can barely understand a word he's saying...**

**Oh well, the beat is good.**

**So... Review.**

**Cara: Yes. Do please.**

**Me: *quirk* O.o Ummmm... are you helping me?**

**Cara: No. *dismisive glance* If they review, it makes you excited. If you're excited then you update. If you update, then you leave me alone. That's what I'm counting on.**

**ME: Well folks, there you ahve it. A look inside Cara's mind.**

**Cara: *snort* Oh, you haven't seen the half of it.**

**Me:*shiver* True that.**

**Anyways...**

**REVIEW?**

**Think I said that already, but... you really should. Oh and please check out my new one shot 'A Cara Fic'. Pretty soon, all my fictional captives will ahve one. So, check it out while you have the time before you are overwhelmed by them.**

**'Member. Tomorrow Wolvie finds out!**

**REVIEW! Again.**

**Please? **

**Thank you!**

***MWAH***


	8. Remember When

Hate me kill me. I lied. Sorry. I can't update on Wednesdays anymore. But I always will on Thursedays to make up for it. So, the chappie you have all been waiting for. And I butchered it. It's totes botched. So sorry. I did my best.

**Me: Right Cara? *bambi eyes***

**Cara: *sigh* Yes, yes. Give her a break, cut her some slack... or just... cut her...**

**Jace: *facepalm***

**Just wanted to put the 'blond whelp' in! He he!**

Disclaimering!: Not mine. Nope. X-Men aren't. They Marvels. *cry* *sniffle* *smile* OCs mine!

Enjoy!

* * *

Shainne Point of View

So… if I told them the truth in the beginning would this have happened?

My answer: absolutely. Just a lot sooner.

I have to say that they weren't happy to find me armed with my claws splitting from my knuckles over an unconscious Logan. At that moment, Colossus was ordered to take me into custody. I surprised them by not fighting back. Colossus then led me to a cell. It wasn't really a cell, not like in prison, but more of an interrogation room in which they locked the doors.

But that was pointless. My Adamantium claws would rip the door to shreds if I wanted to get out. But I didn't. I didn't even know what was 're running tests on me, taking x-rays, that sort of shit. Hunter won't even look at me. I can't find Logan. I haven't seen Brooke in hours. Nelley, forget her. She was poof! Gone. Kida was nowhere in sight, neither were Joshua and Jakob. Danny, Chanel and Benjamin? I'd be lucky if I caught a glimpse of them. And Jonathan? Puh-lease. Amy was _somewhere_. I was really alone.

The door knob finally wiggled after an hour of being idle. And then Logan walked in. He looked tired and a pang of guilt washed through me.

"They're running you through their data base to see if your blood type matches any of the mutants we've come across. I'm here for some answers." He eyed me like he used to, back in the days that he thought I was helpless. "And I expect them."

Oooh. DNA database. That sounded he needed to know what was going on.

And so, I told him everything.

"You should take a seat. It's pretty long," I told him. He responded by sitting. He had this look of hurt on his face. One I'd never seen before. And I started. "My name is Shainne Howlett. My father was James Howlett. I don't know who my mother was.

"I was placed in an orphanage at a young age. I don't remember either if my parents and I might not have even had any contact with them. Ever. Anyway, at the age of eight, I had run away from my orphanage. Well, I was more kicked out. They had found out I was a mutant. I had these." I slipped out my claws, three on each hand, exiting from between my knuckles.

Logan gazed at them, surprised and mesmerized. He slid his out and compared them to mine. I continued as he marveled. "They used to be bone, until…" I choked up.

"Until what?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Until Stryker." His face contorted in anger.

"What did he do to you?" He was angry and tortured it seemed.

I shook my head. "I was twelve, more used to living on the streets than coming home to a mother who loved me, a father who protected me and a warm bed. And when someone offered me that, along with the fact that they knew who my parents were for a rewarding price of accepting my mutation and 'evolving' and 'improving' it, how could I say no? But Stryker lied. He lied so horribly but I was alone in the world and I didn't see it."

Logan silently wiped a tear from my cheek. "Go on."

I let out a shaky breath. "It was ok at first. Sabretooth trained me to fight a bit. I didn't even know he had Rome. I was friends with Mystique and Domino and such. They cared for me like a family. But I didn't commit crime with them. I was only there to be studied. Stryker informed me one day that it was time for me to know who my parents were. He gave me the file he had on my father, James Howlett. It said he had died. A horrible death when he hadn't been strong enough to undergo the improvement to his mutation."

I sniffled now and Logan was getting a sick look on his face. "Oh God," he murmured.

I started crying, just thinking about it. "He-he said that I-I would be carrying out my father's legacy. I believed him. I wanted to be like him. I got these stupid tags," I threw them on the table in front of us;"I thought that what I was doing would bring me closer to him." I shook as I cried. "He-he submerged me into this-this tub of water. I didn't even know what he was doing. And then, needled j-just shot out of nowhere and into me."

I bawled my eyes out. Logan wrapped me in a hug. "It hurt so bad. I wanted to die. It felt like he was killing me and I just wouldn't die. It felt like my skin was being ripped off, my bones torn out, my insides turned to mush." He hugged me closer.

I pulled away to wipe my eyes and he rubbed my eyes. "And then… blackness. I wasn't strong enough, or that's what he thought, because I came back. I could heal myself too. I came out and saw that, that they had used me. There were some men and women there, Sabretooth and the others. They were discussing me as a failed project, talking how prices would have been high. How it was a shame that I didn't come back like my father, but how it was just as well, or else I would probably make a big scene about it too."

I wiped my nose with my sleeve and my tone got dark. "So I did just that. I made a scene. My dad was alive and I needed to leave. To find him and together we would kill Stryker. It didn't work out like that though. I attacked and found that my claws were now metal. I was off balance, heavier than I would normally have been. I was sloppy, unaccustomed to the new metal, Adamantium in my body. They caught me. Tortured me." I closed my eyes. Oh, I didn't want to relive that.

"Hey." I opened my eyes to see Logan looking at me, sympathy and horror in his eyes. "Don't. Don't think about it. You don't need to tell me." I nodded. "Then what?"

"I was lucky. Magneto heard that Sabretooth had switched sides, that Mystique and Domino had followed. He gathered the rest of the Brotherhood and attacked Stryker's fortress. In the midst of the fight, I escaped. It was the best birthday gift ever." I had escaped on my birthday. "I turned thirteen that day. I was back where I started. No family, no friends. A screwed up mutation. They had never told me who my mother was. I looked for James Howlett everywhere. But even I knew that something was wrong. I was being followed.

"The first time Toad attacked me, I was so surprised that I cut some of his tongue off. He hates me for that. I remembered that he was with Magneto from the fight. I hadn't stayed long enough to find out who had won the fight, Stryker or Magneto, so at the sight of Toad, I assumed it was Magneto. Then the others in the Brotherhood came. I was sure it was them. They all failed. And then, Sabretooth came at me. I was confused. I assumed he had gone back to Magneto.

"He as the best out of all of them. He had so many close calls with me. He had never known my ,mutation until I ran across the Institute."

"How did you hear about it?" Logan asked curious.

I shrugged. "A few mutants were talking about it. I joined the conversation. Unfortunately, I was attacked during it, so Sabretooth heard. I tried to make it here before him, but… well, it was a tie. I would have won, but, there was this girl and she was in trouble along the way, so, I brought her with me." I felt my throat close up.

"Where is she, Shainne?" Logan asked afraid.

"The bottom of the Hudson." I stifled a sob. "Her name was Cal. She was beautiful. She was older than me, but… she relied on me, I had been running longer than her. Her family told her she was adopted. She told them she was a mutant. They disowned her, threw her out of the house, she got kicked out of college. I was all she had. And Sabretooth… he caught up at one point and she tried to-to use her powers. She was telekinetic. But… she-she couldn't hold him off and I tried to help but she used her power to get me out of there."

I sobbed then, the memory of the girl fresh in my mind again. "God he came back covered in her blood, Logan. Head to toe. Said he had fun. Said I could go fishing for her pieces before the fishies got her." I tried to breath, but I was so heartbroken. "My only friend then, gone."

Logan looked like he didn't want to know the rest. "I finally got here. Finally. He followed. I didn't tell you about my power because… you would all ask too many questions I didn't want, didn't need, to answer. If you knew, it would put you all in danger."

"Why?" he asked. "This place is for safety."

"Because," I said, fear replacing my sorrow, "I thought Magneto wanted me for whatever reason he had. That was stupid. He didn't know what I could do."

"I don't get it," he said.

"Logan. Don't you see? It's not Magneto. The mutant's never met me. It's _Stryker_. He took over the Brotherhood. Probably killed Magneto. He wants me _back._ He wants me to lead him to my father and he wants _us both_. He'll _kill _you all to get to me. _All of you_. And I _can't _let that happen! I _love_ you all; _care_ about you all, _even Josh_, the prick he is. I _can't_ let them hurt _any of you because of me_."

I was in hysterics. This was horrible. Horrible, horrible, horrible. Why couldn't he see that? He believed every word of it, thank god and that was good and all. It looked as if he had dealt with Stryker before. And, if he had metal coming out of his knuckles, I guess he had. But why wasn't he freaking out like me?

No, instead, he asks, "Where is your father, James Howlett?"

Oh _fuck_les. What I've been avoiding. How to tell, how to tell, how to-

Right at that second Emma Frost stormed in. I thought that was more of Storm's thing, and Logan laughed when I voiced that, but she only grimaced and looked at us both.

And that's when I knew she knew.

"Don't," I said, the smile melting away.

She looked at me quizzically. "You know?"

"Of course I know. But don't. You'll ruin everything."

"He has a right to know!" she said, flustered.

Logan then jumped in on the argument. "Hey, hey! What the hell is going on?"

And before I could stop her, that bitch told him.

"Logan, she's-she's your daughter. Shainne. Shainne is your daughter."

He froze, looked at me, then looked back at her. Crap, he didn't want me, I knew it.

But instead, he looked at me and said, "What?"

I swallowed and looked at the lost look on his face. He didn't understand, didn't _remember_. Stryker had said as much. Had done as much to make sure he didn't remember. But how to get a man who hasn't remembered in the last sixteen years to remember?

"I-I…" I had no words for him.

"I don't understand," he said, utter confusion in his voice. "What is she talking about?"

"Logan… I-I'm your daughter." Smooth, Shainne. Smooth.

He shook his head. "No, no that can't be… I don't- I don't-"

"You don't remember," I said, tears in my eyes. "I know. You're not supposed to."

He shook his head. "James Howlett is your father."

I shook my head and just went out with it. "Logan… you _are_ James Howlett."

* * *

**Logan Point of View(Thought that's be fun to do!)**

I stared at her. She couldn't be my daughter. I hadn't- I hadn't-

Well, _you know-_ed in a while. A long while. Couldn't remember how long…

And I guess that was the point. But me, James Howlett? What was she talking about? James Howlett, who was he? He sounded familiar…

But the DNA scan, the test. It had matched me to her. I was her father. But-how could that be? How could she know? Who was James Howlett?

WHO?

If I couldn't remember, then no one could.

"Logan. I'm serious. We have proof. You have to believe me… please." Shainne was begging me now, her claws sliding back into her skin, tears staining her face. I sat in my chair, dejected. Confused.

Where was the Professor when you needed him the most?

I looked at her and noticed that I knew who she looked like now that the answer was obvious. She looked like _me_. Her hair was the same messy wavy, curly as mine. Her eyes that same intense brown. She had my nose, that strong chin. Most of all, she had my mutation, strong and clear, running through her veins.

But there was another part of her, another part that I couldn't place. And I thought, I thought that if I could just remember that name… The other person she looked like, that I would remember it all.

I turned my attention back to Shainne. She was talking, begging and my heart ached to know she was in pain. Over me. "Please," she sobbed. "Please. I only have you. I only know you. My mother is dead. Dead. Dead. I need you, Logan. Please, believe me."

I got up and walked to her, hugging her. She buried her face in my chest and cried. "You knew." She nodded. "Since when?" She pointed to her tags and I remembered that far off conversation we had about my tags. I looked at hers and smiled. They said XX and Wolf. She modeled herself after me. I decided to ask a question that I wasn't sure she could answer. "Do you know her name? Your mother's name?"

She nodded and my heart accelerated. "Her name was Kayla. Kayla Silverfox."

And then, my world went black.

* * *

**Shainne Point of View**

No, I didn't expect him to try and comfort me. I guessed he wouldn't believe it. But what I really didn't get was when he went limp and fell backwards and onto the ground. He wasn't moving, but his eyes were open and white, his pupils moving so fast, back and forth. And the only thing I could think of to do…

Scream.

Really loud.

The door was thrown open as Emma ran over and Storm rushed through it. They both leaned over him, in a panic, the rest of my friends, if they still were, trailing in, worriedly.

"Emma, what's wrong with him?" Storm asked.

But Frost shook her head. "I can't-I can't _see._ I can't see his _thoughts._ So many things are flashing by so quickly. _So many pictures_. I can't make sense of it. _It's horrible_." She pushed away and into Warren's awaiting arms to rest.

I kneeled there, worried. No, no, no. My dad knew. He knew and now at the sound of my mother's name he just goes all… crazy on me? No, no, no.

No.

I started to cry and shake him. "Logan! Logan! LOGAN!" I screamed. "**Daddy! Daddy! DADDY**! No! NOOO!" I was in hysterics. I snapped. This wasn't fair. What was happening to him? It was my fault, wasn't it? I made everything so wrong. I started to shake him again and I felt someone grab my arms as Storm yelled for me to be restrained.

I turned to find Josh.

Of course.

I fought against him all the harder.

He couldn't take me away and enlisted the help of Jake and Ben and Danny. And when I wouldn't go, Johnny sighed, slipped off his glove and came toward me. "NO!" I shrieked as they held me. "NO, DON'T TOUCH ME! NO,N-"

But the others were holding me and his cold hand touched my face. Pain beyond belief seared me and I felt consciousness float away. All that was left was a bittersweet memory.

**

* * *

**

Third Person Point of View

Logan saw memories flash before his eyes. People, pictures, voices.

Pain.

But the more they came, the more he remembered and the more he remembered the more he began to understand…

* * *

**Shainne Point of View**

My eyes flew open and I bolted upright. Where was I? I looked around. This wasn't my room, this room was…

"Are you ok?"

I turned to find Hunter sitting on the edge of his bed, me in it, stroking my hair, moving some out of my face. I sat up and looked around. I felt like I was going to throw up. He saw my face and handed me the barrel next to his bed. I heaved. The acrid taste of vomit burned my nose, my tongue, my throat. It came out my nose and my eyes watered.

I put the bucket down and laid back down on his bed. I felt so… sore. But mentally, not physically. I was so confused. I just didn't want this to stay this way. I wanted Logan to…to…

I wanted him to accept me.

"How is he?" I asked.

"I'm more concerned on how you're feeling, honestly," Hunter replied. When he saw the look on my face, he said, "He's downstairs if you want to see him." No sooner were the words out of his mouth that I jumped out of bed and tried to stand.

Complete fail.

And I hate using that phrase, but it's so true. Complete, complete fail.

Hunter barely caught my arm and helped me up, although he was the disabled one. "Hey, take it easy. You've been out for quite a while."

My blood ran cold. "How long?"

He got uncomfortable. "Look, it was the only way. A normal human would have been out for a month, maybe more-"

"How long?" I then noticed that I was wrong. He _didn't_ have crutches. Not anymore. Oh crap. "Hunter," I said, worry seeping into my voice.

He sighed in defeat. "Two weeks, give or take a few days. I'm sorry."

My mouth dropped. I had missed two weeks of my life, two weeks I'd never get back. And it was then that I remembered Hunter's reaction to my mutation. "What happened to not caring and calling me a liar?" I asked, hurt in my voice.

He winced. Well, good enough. "I'm sorry. I was just-so confused. I didn't understand why you would lie to us about that, but then, we all heard you and Logan's talk…"

My heart stopped. They had all… seen that? They all knew? It was life whatever higher being up there had puked my life out on top of them and they all now knew.

"Wh-wh-" was all I got out.

"We wanted to know the reason why you lied," he said, knowing that I had been asking why they had been allowed to see. "We weren't expecting all that." He looked me in the eye then. "I'm so sorry for what I did, leaving you like that. I was a jerk and stupid and ignorant and I hate myself for it. I never meant to hurt you and-and-"

I cut him off. By kissing him. My lips smashed into his and he shut up. They worked against mine for a time until I needed to breath. "I forgive you," I whispered.

"And thank god for that," he answered. "Now," he said, standing up and helping me out of his bed again. "Let's try this again. I think you have a father to see."

There was something in the way he said it, something he wasn't telling me. "What? What is it? Is something wrong?"

He smiled. "You'll see."

He helped me down to the living room we had here at the Institute, you know, the one that could hold over thirty people in it.

Yeah.

That one.

When I got there, everyone was apologizing and commenting on my mutation and begging to see my claws and such. I let them out and several of the guys touched it.

"Can it cut through my armor?" Jakob asked. I shrugged and without warming scratched his armor off, since he had turned when he asked. It went right through, a piece of the metallic shield sliding off like butter on a frying pan. His eyes widened.

"That would be a yes," I answered.

Everyone wanted to see. But they were all buzzing with rumors. I was Wolverine's daughter. I was trapped with Stryker. I kicked Rome's butt.

I liked that last one.

But all the fame I was getting flew in one ear and out the other. All the praise I was getting went right over my head. I just wanted to find…

Logan.

He was sitting in the back, watching everyone interact with me. There was something different in his eyes, something that hadn't been there before. I wanted, no needed to know what.

I pulled away from Amy, who had been squeezing me to death in her version of a hug, which I was sure was a mutation to be able to kill people with a hug, and ran over to him. I knew Hunter and my new posse would be behind me.

But before I could reach him, someone stepped in my way.

Joshua Summers.

I am going to kill that boy.

Before I could get a swear out though, he hugged me. As in touching and holding and said that he was happy that I was alright, that he felt guilty that he had had a hand in subduing me. I pushed him off, rather rudely, told him he was forgiven by me for the subduing, but not by my boyfriend for the hugging.

Hunter, arms crossed behind me raised an eyebrow. "Just 'cause you're a close friend doesn't mean you get free rein. Lasers _off_ my girlfriend."

I had to laugh at that. But Hunter smiled and gave the kid a pat on the back, reassuring him it was all in good jest.

My comments were not in good jest.

I ran over to Logan and finally looked him in the eye.

"Logan I-"

But he got up and hugged me, kissing my forehead and smiled, saying,"You looked just like her."

"Logan, what're you-"

"Shainne," he said, "I _remember_."

* * *

**Kay, so to clear up, what happened to Logan in Origins happened to Shainne 'sept worse. Kays? And none of that origin stuff is mine so:**

**Disclaimer: None of that origin stuff is mine. All the movie ppls.**

**So. He REMEMBERS! How exciting is that? ANd all cuz of a name...**

**Well, more tomorrow hopefully. More on our Josh and on that girl... the dead one... Cal.**

**And, of course, now that they all KNOW about IT, the team will start to fall together. And it sparks an idea when some certain group of teens kicks some certain Brotherhood tail and earn a name and rep and shiz like that.**

**So. REVIEW?**

**Cara: Yes. She's been leaving me alone. Review please.**

**Me: Ignore her. But review.**

**Jace: That makes no sense. How can they-**

***falls to the ground unconcsious***

**Cara: *grin-puts agiel away***

**Me: For the first time, I'm happy you used that thing.**

**Cara:*gives little bow* Why... I'd be honored but... you kidnapped me and i still don;t like you and he was geting annoying so, yeah. **

**Me: You'll warm up to me. *sly grin***

**REVIEW! Again. PLEASE!**


	9. The Talk

**I know I know. I've been gone for, like ver. So I made this chappie X-tra long for yous guyses. At least I think it's long.**

**Me: what do you think Cara?**

**Cara: *shrug* It was long enough to bore me to death.**

**Me: O.o Thanks Cara.**

**Cara: *happy face* But I liked the weak violence, if that's all i get I'll take what i CAN get and wish for what i CAN'T.**

**Jace: *snorffle* That's what she said!**

**Cara: *growl* This is MY introduction, you blonde whelp. If i'm stuck with this wack-job, I will at elast get my own room, my own food and my own INTRODUCTIONS!**

**Jace:*proceeds to wet pants and disappears***

**Cara: *smile* Now, where were we?**

**I know I kidnappe Cara and I have the control, but sometimes, most of the time, she scares the cracker-jacks out of me.**

**ONTO THE DISCLAIMER-MA-BOBER-THING-A-MA-JIG!**

**The Disclaimermaboberthingamajig: I do not own the X-men or anything X-men-y or any place that is said in this fanfic-y. *PAUSE***

**** PITY ME!**

**I do, however (i love that word!) own the OCs and the romance and the...um... SPECIALNESS!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Shainne Point Of View**

One moth. It's been one month since my dad said he remembered. One month since he said he knew everything that happened in his past. One month where I haven't felt completely alone with the talents and secrets that I was holding.

And it's been great.

Everyone still calls him Logan, but now he has a last name. I get to call him 'Dad', even though it's still a little weird. I also get to take classes. Real classes. Mutant classes. And let me tell you.

Danger room= awesome.

Danger Room+ Shainne Howlett= entertaining

Danger Room +Shainne Howlett + Logan 'James' Howlett= dangerous.

Leave me and my dad in the danger room alone together and I promise you it will be dangerous and life threatening. Believe me. We want it to be.

Since my dad has been able to remember, he's been training me, teaching me everything he knows. He taught me how to fight, how to use my mutation to my advantage. I've been placed in the advanced mutant classes now, where, surprisingly, all my friends are taking classes.

We use the danger room as our classroom. My dad and the other X-Men as our teachers.

Believe me, we're lethal.

We've learned to work off of each other, to get to know each other's tactics and habits. Living in the same hall helps and being close **(minus Josh)** helps too. We fight. We tear the danger room apart. But we all have flaws that we need to work on.

Amy needs to visualize where she teleports.

Kida needs to think of what she's turning into.

Danny needs to be quicker and learn to not rely on phasing.

Ben needs to be A LOT less cocky.

Brooke needs to pay **the fuck** attention.

Nelley needs to stop goofing off.

Josh needs to understand that he's not in charge. **Not yet**. And if I have a say in it, **not ever**.

Johnny needs to listen. Big time.

Hunter needs to control himself when he's around me and we're training. Although, I don't mind stolen kisses…

Jakob needs to be quicker with going all metal-y and focus his strength.

Chanel needs to control her anger.

And me, well, apparently, I need to stop being such a daredevil. I'm not invincible, they tell me, especially my dad. He says that I can and, if the Brotherhood or any other nasty character wants it, will be killed.

He refuses to tell me how though.

Pain in the ass father of mine.

So now, as I've looked forward to weekends and was so happy that it was Saturday, I was on the couch, watching TV when there was a knock on our front door. I waited for someone to go get it and then remembered. Hunter was out with his siblings and mother. Amy had gone with them. Kida was with her father, at some mutant campaign. Nelley and Brooke were at the football game taking place right outside. Johnny and Jakob were in the labs downstairs, having fun with whatever they were blowing up.

It was just me and Josh.

_Great._

Note the sarcasm, please do.

"You getting that?" I asked.

He ignored me. Ass hole.

"I said-"

"Nope," he cut in, flipping the page to the book he was reading.

I sighed and then groaned as I got up, just to irritate him. It worked. He shot me a dirty look and, I swear, if he didn't have those stupid glasses on, if he didn't need them, his eyes would have been livid. But since I couldn't see them, I ignored it.

I shuffled over to the door and yawned before I opened it.

I froze.

Standing in the doorway was…

I screamed.

Josh jumped up from his seat on the recliner and his book went flying. He ran over to the door and was about to expose his laser eyes when he froze. The girl in front of him was so familiar; I could see it on his face.

I walked backwards and away from the door as I screamed. I had seen this girl before. She was about Ben's age. I was so shaken right now. No. She couldn't be real, couldn't be alive. This was just so wrong.

But she was there. With her red hair and blue eyes, she was there.

This was so weird.

"Jean?" I heard Josh say to the woman in front of him, his voice as pale sounding as his face. "Jean Grey?"

She looked at him then and shook her head. "Cal. Cal Summers-Grey."

And then Josh screamed.

Between the two of us, I can't say who was louder. We were pretty loud though.

"Stop. Stop screaming, Shainne. Stop," she begged.

I screamed even louder. She remembered me.

All of a sudden, my dad came bounding down the stairs. "Shainne, what's-" He froze at the sight of her. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "J-Jean?" he asked. Who was this 'Jean' and why did everyone think this DEAD girl was her?

"No, Cal. Cal Summers-Grey," she said again.

My dad got paler. He looked at Josh, who was crying and confused and then he looked at me. I was no better. "Shainne, is this…?" he let his question trail off.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this was the girl who had tried to save me from Sabretooth. The girl who he had supposedly killed. Apparently, she was well and alive, because she was standing right in front of us…

"Daddy, make it stop, I'm going crazy!" I screamed.

He hugged me then and got me out of the room, Josh following. "Summers," he ordered. Josh flinched at the name but looked attentive, if not sick. "Bring her to her room. Call Hunter. Call everyone. Get the girls inside, the boys upstairs. Get Storm, Emma, Hank, Kitty, everyone. I'm going back in there." There was a haunted look in his eyes. "You got that?"

Josh nodded and secured a hand around my waist as my dad left. I pulled away from him and leaned against the wall. "Shainne-"

"Who is she?" I asked, shakily.

Josh slumped down the wall beside me. "I-I don't know."

I got up, not liking him that close. "Let's go."

He followed. "Go where?"

"To get everyone."

His face was a mask of horror. "Oh no Oh no, no, no. If there's one thing that I have learned growing up here is that you never go against something that Logan Howlett says. No."

I turned on him then, pushing back my vertigo and that horrible urge to vomit and looked him in the yes, making him shrink back and into the wall."I'll take the blame. But you're going."

He didn't argue with that.

We split up. Josh was going to get the X-Men; I was going for our friends. I started with the basement, getting Jake and Johnny and telling them to go to the TV room. I ran outside and to the field, exhausting as it was. When I got there, it took me five minutes to find the girls and another five minutes to make my way over to them. Then I told them where to go and I went out to the garage. I was going to have to go into town.

I was going in style.

On my dad's motorcycle.

Well, mine now.

I slipped into my leather jacket and hopped onto the hunk of metal, revving it and then smiling to myself despite the time situation. And then I rode it out of the garage and onto the street.

It was amazing, the wind through my hair, the adrenaline through my veins. I sped through the backstreets and right into the city. Driving as fast as I could and without any fear, I made my way to the mall that Hunter and the other four were in. I didn't even bother getting off.

Yeah. I drove straight through the open doors.

What. A. Rush.

I skidded as I turned, people getting out of the way like I was a nut, which I am, and looked inside of stores until I caught the telltale scent of Hunter and turned into American Eagle. He spun around and burst out laughing when he saw that it was me. But he stopped when he saw my grave face.

"What's wrong?"

"Just get to the Institute. Now, Hunter. Get the others, even your mom, and go."

He nodded. "Kay. See ya." He kissed me quick and then dashed out, grabbing a hold of Danny's arm on his way out. I trusted him to see to that.

I left the building then, Mall Security on my tail and disappeared into the busy New York traffic. I made a few turned, my foot brushing the ground each time and finally made it to where the assembly was taking place. I drove right inside that building too.

Damn straight, I did.

I looked around, dignitaries screaming and pointing and I just gave them dirty looks until I saw Kida and her father coming toward me. And let me tell you. Two smart people angry at the same time is scary. But I had time for their bull.

"Institute. Now." I looked at their shocked faces and then decided to throw in, "It's about Jean Grey. Go."

Both blue mutants turned stark white and ran to the car.

Well then.

I went through a mental list, making sure I remembered everyone and hadn't forgotten someone. I hadn't. So, I sped out of the building and back onto the street, scratching the paint job on my baby. Man my dad was going to kill me.

Speeding away from the sounds of cop cars and to the exit that marked the way to the Institute, I caught sight of another problem. His name is Rome. And Mr. Rome wasn't alone. On no. He had Mr. Blob Jr., Ms. Domino wannabe, several Toad spawn and a few other people I didn't know with him.

And guess who he was staring at?

Right. Me.

_Fuck_les.

I hit the throttle on my bike and zoomed forward, already hearing the sounds of destruction that the new brotherhood were making behind me. I was so, so, so, so, so, so, screwed.

You know?

I heard a sound beside me and saw a Jeep. A Jeep full of mutants. My mutants. Hunter smiled from the passenger's side and then frowned when he caught sight of the lame-o Brotherhood.

"Um…"

"Yeah," I said, turning, "I know."

We were almost to the Institute, where everyone would be at the game and we could dish out a can of Whoop Ass on these fools with our new skills.

And then, I saw it. The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

Salvation baby.

Or so I thought. Because then, they thought it'd be nice to, oh, I don't know, _attack_.

'Cause someone crashed into my motorcycle.

And I crashed.

Well, technically, I went flying head first without a helmet into the Institute gates, fell to the ground, cracked my skull, fractured some ribs and twisted my ankle.

But I like saving myself some embarrassment if you don't mind.

I got up; spitting blood and a tooth, feeling another incisor growing back in and swore to a Toad offspring, "What the fuck?"

He looked quite dazed and passed out. Well too bad for him.

I looked up then, hearing someone call my name. It was Hunter. He jumped out of his older brother's still moving Jeep and ran over to me before he started jumping. His face was white and his brow creased with worry. He looked like he had just had a mini heart attack.

"Babe," he said when he had finally gotten to me. He hugged me and I winced as I felt my ribs knit the cracks together. "Sorry," he murmured. And then, "Holy shit, you were flying. Right into the gate. Where's the bastard who did this to you, I'll-"

I cut him off by pushing him out of the way as Domino wannabe shot at him. I got hit in the collar and groaned as I hit the floor. Hunter turned all avenging Froggy and attacked that bitch. Ben joined in, slam-dunking the Blob Jr. with Danny over a tree.

Chanel, eyes pink with fury was making lamps all down the street explode and then she looked at one of the Toad offspring and made _him_ explode. Talk about intense.

But there were a lot of the Brotherhood left and, as Hank pulled up and Kida jumped out, ushering both her father and Kitty into the house saying we would take care of it, Josh, the boys and the girls all rushed out.

We all stood in a line. I was in the middle, Hunter on my left, Josh on my right. On Hunter's left was Danny. On Josh's right was Ben. On Danny's left was Chanel. On Ben's right was Kida. On Chanel's left stood Nelley. On Kida's right stood Brooke. On Nelley's left stood Johnny. On Brooke's right stood Jakob.

And then we attacked.

I didn't have to tell them to, we all were just connected up higher and knew the exact moment. We made the decision in unison. We were one. One team of fighters. One team of family.

We were one.

And we kicked ass as one too.

I took on Rome because, no matter what he says, there is no fucking way that this little bastard is going to get to my family. I was being very possessive now. But there was no way. I punched and kicked when my ankle healed only to break it again.

Which hurt.

I also got thrown in to Hunter and then we both slammed into a car.

That hurt even more.

Oh and my personal favorite. When I got thrown through the hard, unforgiving, metal gates, ripping a whole through the iron and slamming into the Institutes hard, cold brick wall.

Oh yes. That hurt like hell.

But, very entertaining.

I did manage to kick Rome's ass. Blob Jr. was the one who threw me through the gate. Rome was out by then.

Actually, as I got up, well dragged myself to my knees, I could see that, although the other side had a few less people, we were a whole lot more tired. We had to use up energy to fight. A few of them stood where they were and used only their mutation.

And then I had an epiphany.

They were relying too, too much on their mutation. Kinda like Danny. But I wasn't going to point that out to him. I crawled over to where Hunter was holding his arm, obviously broken and said in a hoarse voice as my back and windpipe began to heal, "Their mutations…"

"Yeah. That's all they do. Use them. I noticed that too. What do you suggest?"

"Yeah," Josh asked as he was whipped against the Jeep. For the tenth time in like five minutes. "'Cause they are owning us. Big time."

Josh? Looking to me for leadership? What? What was the world coming to?

But I got my head on straight. "Remember that class where we were taught what to do if our powers ever failed us?" Hunter smiled at the memory. He had done something very naughty during that class. "Remember the class Hunter," I said, trying to be stern, but smiling too.

"Yes," Josh said, getting grossed out a little, not wanting to know what had happened.

"Well," I said, getting back to now, "WE have to do that. Attack our enemies without our powers. That's what their counting on, getting hit in the face with Adamantium or blasted in the ass with lasers. But if that's not what they get…"

"Then they'll panic and freak out. They'll mess up," Josh and Hunter said in unison.

"Exactly. So spread the word."

They left, Josh with a grunt and Hunter with a kiss, but they both left. Silently and stealthily they left and went to tell everyone what was going on.

When everyone had powered down, I looked at them all and then screamed like a big huge dork, "ATTACK!"

And we did.

Their _faces_. Let me tell you. When the new brotherhood saw us attacking with no powers they all made these great faces that still make me laugh when I think about it. And we hit them hard. They didn't expect us to attack with nothing. WE hammered them with punches and kicks and slaps and bites and pulls and shoves and they were fighting for their lives.

Literally.

And then, just when they were getting used to us not fighting with our powers. I nodded and sent Nelley a little mind message saying, "POWER UP".

And they all did.

And we kicked some more ass.

And then, because the Brotherhood are sore losers, they cheated.

They set off a grenade.

I don't know who pulled it, who threw it and who warned the others, but they pulled a grenade on us. And we went flying.

I saw it first, that small, oval shaped bomb and screamed, "GRENADE!" But I was too late.

It blew.

I flew back, the sound waves shattering my ear drums since I was the closest one to it. I felt my teeth shatter and my lung burst. I flew in the air, suspended until I hit the Jeep, my teammates already on the ground. Pain, like a fire, consumed me, eating me up and burning me alive. I'm pretty sure I was screaming. I just couldn't hear myself.

When I opened my eyes, I thought I was hallucinating. A woman, with fiery red hair was floating and pulling things off of me. I was unaware that the Jeep had flipped over on top of me. No wonder I couldn't breathe. No, wait that was the burst lung.

Ooops.

But she wasn't touching the things that she was taking off of me. She was levitating them off, like telekinesis. And I recognized the woman as Cal. I had to be hallucinating.

I heard my name being called then. Hunters desperate sobs, my dad's yells, Josh murmuring to the younger children who were screaming.

And then, I blacked out.

Why do I always black out?

I woke with a start. At first, I was disoriented and then, I could see. I was in the infirmary.

Of course.

Asleep with his head on the bed next to me was Hunter. On the foot of my bed was Brooke. In a chair next to her was Nelley. Those two were inseparable. I shouldn't have been surprised.

On a few of the other beds were Johnny, Jakob and Amy. Kida and Chanel were asleep on the floor next to Ben and Danny. I counted and noticed someone was missing.

"Well you're up." I looked up to see Josh sitting up from the foot of Johnny's bed.

"Yeah," I said, my voice hoarse.

"Do you feel like you just got caught up in an explosion?" he asked.

I looked at my hands. They were cut and scar free. I patted myself down and sat up, only to feel a slight pain in my chest.

Ribs.

Damn them for being so fragile.

I got inventory of myself and found that all I was suffering from were a couple of fractured ribs and a headache. "I feel a little bit better than that."

He snorted and then said, while looking at Hunter, "He had a shit attack when he heard you scream 'grenade' and then get thrown and stuck under the jeep. He was messed up for a few days until you started to heal."

A few days. Eh, I was used to that by now. "How long?"

He shrugged. "A week and a half."

I bit my lip. Not bad, not bad. My healing was getting faster. "What about Cal?"

His face turned insecure for a second and then, "She's the one who saved you."

I nodded. So I hadn't been crazy. "Telekinesis?" I asked.

He nodded. "Seems like it."

"So…" I trailed off. How to phrase this. You know what, screw it. "Who's Jean Grey?"

"You get right to the heart of the matter, don't you?" I nodded. Josh sighed. "Jean Grey was married to my dad." I nodded slowly. Ok. "And then, she lost control of her power and was killed for life preserving purposes."

"Who… killed her?"

He looked away. "Your dad."

I didn't gasp. Hey, if she was a danger to the world, then the hell he would get rid of her. Probably did it with a smile on his face and a song in his heart.

"He was in love with her too, you know, your dad," he said.

Ok, maybe he didn't kill her with a song in his heart. 'My Heart Will Go On', maybe. No smile, I guess.

"What?"

Josh nodded. "They had a thing, but it didn't work out. He still loved her though." I was about to get angry at him for betraying my mom when he reminded, "Don't get mad. He didn't remember your mom."

Couldn't argue with that sound logic.

"Anyway, he killed her. But she also killed my dad." I waited for him to explain. "Ok. This is it. She disappears. My dad can't take it and he has an affair with Domino. She has me. He doesn't know because Jean comes back and kills him. Logan kills her. They find me."

I nodded.

"And then there's Cal."

"What about Cal?" I asked.

He fidgeted. "Well, before they were married, Jean had a baby with my dad. She just never told him about it. They found out about that baby after they both had died and the X-Men have been trying to find it."

"Oh no…"

He took a deep breath. "Cal Grey is my half sister, Shainne."

He looked at me then, a few tears in his eyes. "Josh…Are you ok?"

He surprised me by smiling. "Yeah. She-she actually loves me, she said. She's happy to have a younger brother, although it's by quite a few years. Makes her feel special. Wanted."

I looked at him. "And do love her as a sister?"

He slowly nodded. "I really do. She makes me fell not alone. Safe. Safe in only the way that an older sibling can make you feel."

I nodded, even though I had no idea what he was talking about. "I can respect that."

Josh yawned and laid back down. "Me too."

"Get some sleep, Joshua."

AS his eyelids dropped he murmured, "You call me that again, boyfriend or no, daughter of Wolverine or no, I will blast you to a crisp."

And then he was fast asleep.

Next to me, Hunter shifted and I kissed his forehead. When he looked up, he captured my lips in his, driving me back and onto my pillow. He kissed my cheek and then nibbled my ear affectionately. And then he whispered, "If you ever do that to me again Shainne Howlett, I will surely die."

I looked up into his eyes and saw that he was serious. He had been afraid. He had tears in his eyes, tears of fear and sorrow.

"I'm sorry I make you worry," I told him, caressing his soft cheek.

"Well, that can't be helped." He smiled. Then he lowered his lips and stopped right above mine to say, "But I'd rather be worried that you're going to leave me than that you're going to leave me _forever_, Shainne."

I looked into his eyes and closed the distance between our lips and then said against them, "I will never leave you. Not for someone else, not forever. I promise."

He whispered the same promise to me and then, I made room for him in my bed and he fell asleep, arms wrapped around me, pulling me tight to his chest.

I just hoped that I hadn't made a promise I couldn't keep.

* * *

**Ok, so, how was that? Did that satify your Heart T.O. muncheez? I hope so. There's more to come. You can yell at me in your reviews for taking so long and scaring you into thinking that i would be discontinueing. But, to reassure you, I will go on until this story is over. **

**Also, Cara has a message for you:**

**Cara: *sigh* If you love Heart Torn Out's work, which, if you are reading this you do, then please visit her profile and take her poll. Ok? And if you don't, becaus eall the poll is about is what you want her to write about, then i will come and attack you. In your sleep. So go answer her poll. Right now. Because Bartimaeus was just so easy to break. I want to see if YOU whelps have more stamina.**

**Jace: *sniffle* I thought_ I_ was the whepl?**

**Cara: *twitchtwitch* WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MY INTRODUCTIONS?**

**Jace: *gulp* not to disturb them?**

**Cara: *explode* THAT GOES FOR MY GOODBYES TOO, YOU BLOND, WEAK SPINED, WHELP! GOOOOOOO! **

***jabs with agiel***

**Jace: ARGGGGH! *passes out***

**Cara: *mutters* Another one with no stamina...I'll show him... whelp...blond...ugly...mushy-brained...no courage...Zedd could beat him to a pulp with a wet noddle...**

***drags Jase's body away***

**Um... welll. Sorry about that. Well, you heard the woman. Please check my poll becasue I can;t write if i don't know what you wanna hear.**

**Oh. And I almost forgot...**

**REVIEW! PEAS AND TANK YOU!**


End file.
